Just two names in the sky
by Crazy-for-CSI
Summary: Cassiopeia is in many aspects similar to Sirius Black – a pureblood sorted into Gryffindor, scoffed at by her family. But during her years in Hogwarts, she finds more than just a good education. Sirius/OC. Rated M for some violence and possibly drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cassiopeia is in many aspects similar to Sirius Black – a pureblood sorted into Gryffindor, scoffed at by her family. But during her years in Hogwarts, she finds more than just a good education. Sirius/OC. Rated M for some violence and drug use.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, my own is only Cassiopeia and her family**

**Introduction**

It was six a.m. and the bright morning sunrays just started to shine through a tall window into a spacious room. Nevertheless, even with their help the room stayed rather dark and gloomy, as if nothing could help it anymore. Even stranger fact was that said room belonged to a little eleven-year-old girl. As the sunrays fell onto her pale, slightly freckled, face, she scrunched her nose and her eyes fluttered. When she opened her big brown eyes, she looked around in confusion. Something was different about today, only she couldn't remember what it was. But she knew she hadn't slept half the night because of her nervosity and her current fatigue was the proof of it. But finally, she remembered, and her tired face lit up with a smile. Today was 1 September and she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite her insecurity, she couldn't wait.

This was another strange fact about the little girl – any other child of her age would be at least a bit distressed about leaving their family for a whole year. But this wasn't her case. It would be the first time she would be away from her family (if she didn't count her older sister who attended Hogwarts as well) and she welcomed it wholeheartedly. Quickly, she got up and headed into the adjoining bathroom to get washed and dressed, knowing that her parents would be expecting her downstairs. Just as she was looking for her shoes under her bed, a soft 'pop' could be heard in the room and she peeked out from under the bed. There, in the middle of her room, was standing a disgruntled old house-elf.

"Young Mistress Cassiopeia needs to get up. Master and Mistress are expecting her in the dining room shortly." The elf said and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like young mistress Cassiopeia is still asleep?" she teased the elf.

"Young Mistress forgives, Mertle only does his job." The elf said, shot her a nasty look and with another 'pop' he was gone. With a sigh, Cassiopeia returned to her task of finding her shoes.

Ten minutes of intensive search later (the second shoe was found in the laundry basket), Cassiopeia emerged in the dining room, where both her parents and her older sister were waiting patiently. Cassiopeia's family was one of the old pureblood families, which more than anything valued their heritage. Pure blood in the family and the family roots were above all. Her father, Sebastian Elderidge, would always boast about the roots of his family reaching back into seventeenth century. Her mother, Romilda, didn't come of such an old family, but her family name was still well respected. Just as many other pureblood families, the Elderidges scowled at anyone below their standard – which meant Muggles, Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. Recently, people were saying that an English wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort promised pureblood families to clean the magical world of all the scum, which had come there during the last decades – a thought with which her parents agreed wholeheartedly, as well as many of their friends. But residing in France took its toll on the income of information and because the Elderidges felt they should get more involved into the movement, recently they were discussing coming back to England.

"Finally, Cassiopeia decided to grace us with her presence." Her father sneered. "I sent the house-elf for you ten minutes ago." He scolded her.

"I'm sorry father, I was looking for something." She said and sat down on her chair.

"I clearly recall telling you to prepare everything in advance! You surely know that today is the first day of school. We need to get to London so you two can board the train." Her father continued, sounding disapprovingly.

Cassiopeia knew he didn't like her and her sister going to school by train with other children, seeing as many of the children were Muggle-borns. He had even sent a letter to the Hogwarts Headmaster when his elder daughter went to Hogwarts for the first time, concerning the means of transportation to the castle. However, Dumbledore had assured him that it was essential that all of the students went by the Hogwarts Express. Only then, her father had relented and so every year, the family went to London by Floo to see their daughter off. After all, it was a tradition. And this year, their younger daughter would join her sister as well.

"Yes, I apologize, father" She responded, knowing that no other reply was expected of her, although she stubbornly kept her eyes bored into the empty plate in front of her. Her father, however, seemed to be satisfied for he shot her one last sharp look and dug into his breakfast and the rest of the family followed his example.

"I hope you have everything else prepared." Her mother cut in, looking at her elder daughter.

"Of course, mother." Aurora replied haughtily. "I packed everything two days ago." She said and her mother gave her a proud smile. Her elder daughter wasn't the reason of her problems. Aurora was starting her fifth year in Hogwarts, and as the whole family before her, she was a Slytherin. Furthermore, this year she proudly displayed her brand new Prefect badge on her school robes. No, Aurora was as perfect as her parents could wish, with her perfect looks with golden hair and porcelain skin, spectacular results at school and courtesy. When their mother turned her look on the other side, her smile froze when she saw her younger daughter picking in her food.

"What about you, Cassiopeia?" she asked.

"I think I have everything." The young girl responded and her mother gave her a frown.

"I should hope so." She answered stiffly and continued in her breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, which seemed like a lifetime to Cassiopeia, her parents made a house-elf send their heavy trunks to London while they went to the King's Cross by the Floo. Cassiopeia had been several times to the platform but today there was something special about stepping out of the fireplace on the platform 9 ¾, perhaps because it was her turn to join the merry students on their ride to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait. Finally, she would be away from her family and maybe she could find some friends if Aurora lets her. With a snicker she thought what a blast would it be had she been sorted into other House than Slytherin. Her parents would have a heart attack. But she quickly shook the thought off. For one, these things didn't happen to her; she was supposed to get sorted into Slytherin, make plenty of Slytherin friends and after school make sure to keep the family reputation. And besides, her parents would have surely disown her. With a sigh, Cassiopeia made her way after her parents and sister. When her mother noticed she was shuffling behind, she sent her a hard look and waited for her, so she could grab her forearm in a vice-grip and lead her like a small child.

As the family was making their way through the crowd of people, Sebastian and Romilda were throwing scowls at the Muggle-borns and their parents, who seemed rather out of place on the platform. Aurora was looking around, eager to spot some of her friends, while Cassiopeia was watching everything curiously, looking for someone who could be her friend.

Suddenly, the family heard a familiar posh voice. "Oh, look, there are the Elderidges!" the female voice said loudly and Cassiopeia's parents turned to see the owner of the voice. But as soon as Romilda saw the tall, black-haired woman, her scowling face brightened with a plastered smile. There was a family of four, making their way towards them and her parents seemed to know them, although Cassiopeia didn't have any idea who they were.

"Oh, Walburga, such a long time!" Romilda exclaimed when the two families met and Cassiopeia was looking at the strange family curiously.

"Indeed. You should come to England more often. So much has been going on." She said.

"I see you are here to see your daughters off." The black-haired man spoke to her father, who nodded.

"Oh, Orion, look at it – a prefect!" Walburga said with a false smile and her mother smiled proudly.

"Yes, Aurora starts her fifth year, but it wasn't such a surprise when she received the prefect badge." She said and Aurora grinned.

"If you don't mind, mother, I think I've seen some of my friends over there. Is it alright if I go and greet them?" she asked.

"Of course, Aurora. Just go." Her mother said so Cassiopeia's sister bid her parent's friends a good day and was off. Cassiopeia didn't mind, seeing as her sister hadn't done anything to help her out of her boredom, so she was standing next to her mother and wearily listened to the conversation. Only then, she noticed the two boys who were standing next to Walburga, looking just as bored as she felt. One of them was still very young, perhaps around eight or nine, and he was patiently standing, holding his mother's hand. On the other hand, the other could be around Cassiopeia's age and he seemed to be anything but patient. He was shuffling on his feet impatiently and making a big show of his bored sighs but his mother gave him no attention as she talked to her friends.

"…and I see your younger daughter joins Hogwarts as well, this year." Walburga said and stabbed Cassiopeia with an intense look.

"Oh, yes, she does. We were seriously considering sending her to Beauxbatons, but Sebastian had a very good argument – she would only embarrass our family with her behaviour and lack of courtesy. We had hired at least five tutors for her but none of them could do anything. She's just so headstrong. So we are hoping the school will set her right, she needs discipline." Her mother said about her and Cassiopeia couldn't help but roll her eyes about it. But a slight snicker drew her attention to the older black-haired boy again and she found him snickering with amusement at her expression.

"I know what you mean; we are having the same problems with Sirius. I have never seen a child so stubborn. Sometimes, I wonder what have we done wrong with him." Walburga said and this time it was Cassiopeia's turn to giggle as Sirius (as the boy was obviously called) scrunched his nose in disgust at his mother's words. "We would like to think that school will change it but with Dumbledore and his lenient ways and support of Mudbloods, our hopes aren't high. But I already spoke to the Malfoys and my sister. They promised that Lucius and Bellatrix would watch out for Sirius. They will keep him out of trouble and introduce him to the right friends…" Walburga said.

After some time, it was finally time to board the train. Cassiopeia rather hoped to get there alone. And perhaps she wouldn't' even t mind the company of the black-haired boy seeing as they had a lot in common, but before she could say a word, Aurora was by her side.

"Take Cassiopeia with you, Aurora." Sounded the order of their father and before Cassiopeia could protest, her older sister grabbed her hand and led her to the train.

The train ride was plain awful. Aurora made Cassiopeia sit in the compartment with her Slytherin friends – all of them above fourth year and everyone of them equally horrible. There was Lucius Malfoy, who was the same year as Aurora and just like her, he was smugly displaying a Prefect badge. Avery and Mulciber, both in fourth year, were enough to give Cassiopeia creeps, just like the haughty-looking girl with long dark hair and heavy-lidded eyes – Bellatrix Black. Cassiopeia wondered that she didn't see the young boy here as well since his mother said that Bellatrix and Lucius were supposed to take care of him. She would have welcomed the company of someone of her age. On the other hand, if he associated with such people, then she didn't reckon he would be much good company either. She couldn't believe what she was doing there. The older children were joking amongst themselves and Cassiopeia shuddered at some of their jokes. Right now, Bellatrix was madly cackling as Avery was telling them about his summer break which he and some of his friends had spent by bullying and torturing Muggles. When Cassiopeia heard what had they done to one poor young Muggle, she suppressed the urge to be sick and huddled in the corner. Instead of joining the chat with Aurora's friends, she leaned her forehead against the cool window and watched the raindrops fall on the glass, trying to tune out the disgusting talk.

Her whole life her parents were feeding her with their talk about their superiority. She was told that her blood was better than the blood of others and she was to act like that. According to them, Muggles and Muggle-borns weren't worth of a second look, but treating them like that couldn't be right, could it? After all, what difference did it make, that their blood wasn't 'pure'? They were still people. Sometimes, while she had been spending long days locked in her room, Cassiopeia had passed her time by looking out of her window. Their mansion was just on the outskirts of Paris in a Muggle neighbourhood (and Cassiopeia found this fact very confusing and funny) and she liked to watch the passers-by. She knew they were Muggles but they seemed so normal. There wasn't anything different about them. Furthermore, most of them looked 'happier' than Cassiopeia felt and than everyone in her family seemed to be. They were acting casually, relaxed, not stiff and cold like her family and friends were. More than anything, Cassiopeia longed to be like them. She couldn't imagine herself living like her parents – showing no emotion except anger and spite and treat everyone like an object.

She sighed. If she was to spend the next seven years in such a company as she was now, there was not much of a chance she could change her fate of becoming just that – compassionless, heartless woman dwelling on her heritage.

**This was the first chapter of my new story. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review. And don't worry, it gets even better next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter here! **

Finally, the train was slowing down as it was nearing the station in Hogsmead. Suddenly, Cassiopeia felt a nudge and she blinked with confusion. Obviously, she had fallen asleep during the ride.

"Get up, midget." Bellatrix's cold voice said and Cassiopeia frowned.

"I'm not a midget." She retorted. Bellatrix could have been much older and cruel but Cassiopeia wasn't afraid to contradict her.

"Of course you are. Now get your things and get off or you'll be on your way back to London, midget." Bella said. Cassiopeia realized she was right – she needed to get off the train. Her sister wasn't there anymore (she probably was with other prefects) and the others were already shuffling out of the compartment. Cassiopeia shuddered with the thought she had been asleep while surrounded by these people but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She quickly grabbed her things and left the compartment. She was one of the last ones to get out of the train and with her mind still foggy from her recent slumber, she stumbled while getting out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!" a booming voice called and she suddenly saw a very big man with a lantern. She figured she was supposed to follow him, as were the rest of the first years. While walking with her classmates-to-be, she noticed she really was a midget. She was by far the smallest one in here. But before she could think about this unfortunate matter further, she noticed a girl in front of her. Even in the dark Cassiopeia could see she had a fiery red hair. The girl was obviously looking for someone, as she was looking around frantically and every now and then calling a name.

"Sev!" the girl called out but as an answer, she got a booming laughter.

"Lost Snivellus, did ya?" a boy with messy jet-black hair asked her cheekily and fell into step with her.

"Leave me alone." The redhead snapped at him.

"Oooo, that wasn't very nice." The boy teased her. "Tell you what: just dump him and come with us. We will go by boats and we need one more person to go in ours." He suggested and the girl snorted.

"As if I wanted to be in one boat with such a cowardly bully." She said and obviously, she struck a nerve.

"I'm not a coward!" the boy snapped back.

"Yes, you are! You can only insult people who can't really defend themselves, and for no reason!"

"I'm not! Take it back!" he said angrily.

"I won't!" the girl said fiercely.

"As you wish." The boy said and suddenly pushed her. With a yelp, the girl fell into a lake. Seeing her in the lake make the boy roar with laughter and another boy, obviously his friend, joined him. But seeing the girl's struggle to get back on the shore, Cassiopeia went to the very edge and reached her hand to the girl.

"Come on, take my hand, I'll help you" she said and the girl grabbed her hand gratefully. But at that moment, Cassiopeia felt a pair of hands on her back and before she knew it, she was falling into the lake as well. As she resurfaced from the water, spluttering, she heard the red-haired girl shout at the two boys on the shore, who were laughing hysterically.

But what made Cassiopeia freeze for a bit was that the friend of the messy-haired boy was Sirius Black. He had obviously no idea who had he just pushed into the lake but when his look landed on her, his eyes went wide with recognition. For a while it almost seemed that he would move and help her up but next moment, he shrugged and together with his friend they left to find a fourth party for their boat. As another girl saw their vain struggle to get onto the shore, she rushed to their help and finally, both girls were out of water.

"Thank you" the redhead said to the girl and then she turned to Cassiopeia "And you, too. I'm sorry you got into this as well." She said and Cassiopeia shrugged.

"That doesn't matter. Who was that boy?" she asked curiously and the redhead shrugged.

"I don't know. My friend and I met him shortly on the train but he and his friends acted as prats so we went to find another compartment."

"And where's your friend now?" the other girl asked and at that, the redhead sighed and looked around desperately.

"I wish I knew. We were separated by the crowd. Oh, dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lily Evans." She said and reached her hand for both girls to shake.

"I'm Mary McDonald; it's nice to meet you." The other girl responded and then they both looked at Cassiopeia.

"Cassiopeia Amaryllis Elderidge." She introduced herself, by her full name just as her parents always required of her.

"It's a, uhm, beautiful name." Lily said hesitantly, while Mary chuckled.

"It sounds like an incantation." She pointed out and Cassiopeia couldn't help but grin.

"You're right. I never liked the name." she said.

"Well, it's a bit long." Lily admitted. "Would you mind if we just called you Cass?" she asked and Cassiopeia thought about it, but then she smiled. She had never had a nickname before, just like she never had any friends.

"I like it." She answered. Then she realized that these girls were probably Muggle-borns and the thought of what her parents would say if they had seen her right now made her shudder. But then, she realized her parents weren't here and Aurora wasn't here either and she decided to do something not allowed for once.

"So, what House do you think you'll be in?" Mary asked while they were making their way to the boats.

"I hope for the Slytherin. Sev said he would be in Slytherin for sure and I would really like to be with him." Lily said and Cass frowned slightly. Another person aspiring on being a Slytherin. She really did know how to draw these people, didn't she? It seemed as if she was meant to be a Slytherin and associate with Slytherins.

"Well, I, for one, would really want to be anywhere but Slytherin. My brother's a fourth year and he told me that the Slytherins are one creepy lot dwelling on the pure blood." Mary said as if she had read Cass' thoughts.

"Really? Surely not all of them are like that. I mean, Sev isn't. Who would judge people by their parents anyway?" Lily wondered.

"My whole family does." Cassiopeia said gloomily and both girls looked at her with surprise.

"I should have known by your name that you're one of the purebloods. Look, we didn't mean to offend you or your family but the truth is-" Mary said but Cass interrupted her.

"I never said I thought they were right." She pointed out and Mary fell quiet again.

The ride over the Lake came smoothly. Lily managed to find Severus Snape and so the fourth of them were in the same boat. However, Cassiopeia couldn't say she liked the sallow black-haired boy very much. Something was just not right about him and although she didn't want to judge anyone by their looks, she could easily imagine him among those Slytherins.

The first look at the Hogwarts castle was stunning. All of the chattering children fell quiet and watched the castle with held breath. Cassiopeia thought she had never seen anything more beautiful than the view of the million lights of the castle blinking in the dark. The castle was huge, with many towers and it was giving out an aura of old wisdom and majesty.

In the entrance hall, a tall witch was waiting for the first years. She had a pointed hat and a stern look, which was stabbing every student. Cassiopeia recognized immediately that this teacher was not to be taken lightly. As the teacher's look fell on her and Lily and she noticed their wet robes, she clicked her tongue and with a wave of her wand, Cassiopeia felt herself getting warm again and in a second, both her and Lily's clothes was dry again. Every student was waiting anxiously for the Sorting and everyone had their own theory what the Sorting would be like. Some of the students were thinking they'll fight a huge troll or manticora, other's thought they would get some kind of a task, others said they would have to do magic. Cass herself thought they would be sorted according to their blood. At least her parents told her so but they refused to tell her more, just as did her sister. So when Professor McGonagall told them they would only have to put on an old hat, most of the students were surprised.

As the first years were standing in front of the Great Hall, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. The whole Hall was watching them intently and everytime the Hat sorted someone, the said table erupted with cheers and clapping.

"Bangs, Ophelia" Professor McGonagall read from a parchment and a blond girl stepped forward, sat down on the stool and put on the old hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" it exclaimed and a table decorated by blue banners erupted in cheers.

"Billings, Jack!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall said and Cass saw the black-haired boy step forward. Suddenly, all of his haughtiness disappeared and he seemed to go to the stool as if going to the gallows, though he was heartily trying not to let his emotions shown. But when Professor McGonagall put the hat onto his head, he gulped before listening as the hat was telling him something the others couldn't hear. So far, he was sitting there the longest time of all the students; the hat had clearly hard time to sort him, although many of the students didn't understand what the big deal was – Sirius was a Black, of course he belonged to Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and suddenly, the whole Great Hall froze. No one clapped, no one cheered. Sirius seemed to be shocked at most. With wide opened eyes, he sent a fleeting look to the Slytherin table, looking almost fearfully at their astounded faces and he gulped when he saw the angered shock on his cousins' faces. Only then, a clapping could be heard and everyone saw Professor Dumbledore clapping his hands vehemently. Soon, the whole Staff table joined him, as did the Gryffindor table, although their clapping was still rather weak. As if in dreams, Sirius took off the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table, not daring to look to the Slytherin table anymore.

The Sorting continued and soon enough, it was Cassiopeia's turn.

"Elderidge, Cassiopeia!" Professor McGonagall called and Cass walked to the stool as well, feeling almost as nervous as when she had had to tell her parents she had broken a three-hundred-years-old window in their mansion. That evening had been bad.

As soon as the Hat touched Cass's head, she could hear a tiny voice in her head.

"Oh, another one! This year seems very interesting, indeed." The hat said.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, what's so interesting?" Cassiopeia asked the voice.

"It's interesting because so many traditions are broken" it answered and Cassiopeia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "All of your family had been in Slytherin. But I'm not so sure you belong there." It said and Cassiopeia's heart skipped a beat.

"I-I don't?"

"Well, of course, you are cunning and smart enough to be in Slytherin. But I don't think Slytherin is the route you are supposed to take." It said.

"Uhm, yes, well…I don't think so either. I mean, I don't even like green after all. And I hate snakes. Once one of my cousins brought a pet snake with him, and he suddenly wrapped it around my neck. I shrieked and then got punished because I embarrassed my parents in front of their friends and-" Cassiopeia didn't even realize she was babbling, she was both nervous and excited from what the hat told her.

But the hat interrupted her. "Yes, well, if it is so, I will send you somewhere else." It said and for a tiny moment, Cass thought she heard a hint of amusement in its voice (if it was possible for hats to be amused at all) but then she realized something.

"But- but what will my family say?" she asked fearfully.

"That is up to you to deal with. You will have to stand your ground. After all, where do I plan to send you, only brave at heart are. You will have to prove your place sooner than some. Or if you wish, I still can send you to Slytherin. You'll have the peace with your family and maybe a chance to prove yourself to your parents and follow their footsteps." The hat said and Cassiopeia sighed.

"No. I don't want to follow my parents' footsteps." She said sadly.

"Just as I thought. That is why your place is in GRIFFINDOR!" it yelled and it was almost as when Sirius Black had been sorted. Quiet.

"Merlin's pants!" Cassiopeia said when she realized what had just happened, not even realizing she said it aloud in front of the whole Great Hall. Her surprised remark relieved the tension in the Great Hall and some of the students laughed and finally began clapping their hands. Even Dumbledore seemed to be chuckling when she was passing by the Staff table and for a second she thought she had seen him giving her a subtle wink. When she arrived to the end of the Gryffindor table, where the places for the new first years were, she saw Sirius moving up the bench to make space for her. Rather reluctantly, she sat down next to him and rather than looking at him, she was curiously looking around (although careful that her eyes didn't wander to the Slytherin table, knowing she would meet some furious glances). But then she felt his eyes on her and she finally looked at him. But as she saw him staring at her, something in her snapped and she suddenly remembered how he had pushed into the lake and she felt a wave of anger. So she did what she had never done before – she stuck her tongue at him, surprising both herself and him. But then he snickered.

"What an attitude of a pureblood princess Elderidge" he said with amusement, earning a huff from Cass, as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I'm not a pureblood princess!" she snapped.

"Well, obviously. What was it supposed to mean anyway?" he asked and she eyed him reproachfully.

"What? Have you already forgotten what you did to me just an hour ago?"

"What did I- oh, the lake incident?" he asked.

"Yea, exactly, the '_lake incident'._" Cass said angrily.

"Well, don't get so worked up about it. I'm sorry, alright?" Sirius said.

"Why did you do it?" she asked instead of an answer and he shrugged.

"It was nothing personal, I swear. Truthfully, I didn't even know it was you, I only recognized you when you emerged from the water."

"Yeah, but you didn't help me out of there then either." She pointed out.

"Well, I thought that someone like you could get out of a stupid lake easily. And see, I was right – you're here" he gave her a smirk and Cass had to look away, otherwise she would have laughed and she was supposed to be angry at him. But then both her and Sirius's looks wandered to the Slytherin table and what they saw, wasn't very pleasant. The glares from some of the students they received were downright frightful. Especially when Bellatrix did a clear gesture: 'you're finished'. Quickly, Cassiopeia tore her gaze from the table and in the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius do the same.

"Was it meant to me or to you?" she asked him quietly.

"Mostly me, I guess." He admitted. "But you're in trouble as well."

"Don't I know that?" Cass murmured. At that while, Lily Evans was being sorted and Cass was curious to see where would she end up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called and Cass saw Lily head to their table sadly and she sighed. Cassiopeia was glad to have Lily there but at the same time, she knew that the girl wanted to be in Slytherin. Resigned, Lily sat down next to Cassiopeia.

"You'll be fine, Lily. Maybe he won't be in Slytherin." She tried to console the redhead but she heard a snort next to her. Before Sirius could say something, she jabbed him into his ribs without even giving him a look.

"You think so?" Lily asked.

"I think I'm the living proof that everything is possible." Cass smiled. A while later, after Mary MacDonald was sorted to Gryffindor as well and was now happily sitting next to Lily, it was Severus Snape's turn to be sorted. But when the hat cried Slytherin as soon as it touched the boy's head, Lily looked sadly down and a tear was making its way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Cass said and Mary joined her.

"Yeah, me too. But it doesn't mean you two can't stay friends, right? I mean, who says that Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends? It's just a stupid prejudice." Mary said.

"That's rubbish. Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends. Ever. That's almost an unwritten rule." A boy with the messy black hair, who had pushed Lily into the lake, spoke up and Cassiopeia gave him an angry look. What did it matter that her sister had told her basically the same thing; she and Mary were trying to cheer Lily up and he just goes and ruins their efforts at once.

"And who the hell are you?" Cass asked him and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"James Potter." He said

"Well, Potter, thanks for you 'tactful' input, but seeing as it's none of your business – sod off!" Lily said angrily.

"No need to snap on me, I was merely pointing out a fact. The Hat knows where everyone belongs, trust me. But there again, everyone would know where Snivellus belongs just by one glance at him." He said and both he and Sirius laughed.

"Which part of 'sod off' did you not understand?" Mary barked at him. But before the tensed situation could transform into a full-blown fight, the Sorting ended and Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat to begin his speech, so everyone went quiet.

**Review, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, you all are brilliant:) And here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

Except for the unfriendly atmosphere among the boys and girls of the first years and the hostile looks that Sirius and Cassiopeia were getting, the feast was wonderful. Cassiopeia was used to the pompous meals she had been eating at home, and since her family lived in France, a big part of their meals was French and she couldn't say she liked it. Especially when they Escargot had been served, she would always found a way to ditch dinner, or at least pretend to eat and smuggle the disgusting meal into her room, where she could dispose of it. But here all of the food was delicious. She couldn't get enough of such a simple meal as was roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and both Lily and Mary were wondering how could she eat so much. Then the leftovers of the main curse vanished and instead the desserts appeared. Muffins were great but Cass found liking in the wide range of ice creams, which were a rare commodity on the table of her parents. However, as she reached for a last bit of an apple pie, she met another hand. The hand belonged to Sirius, who was reaching for the same bit. They both were holding the plate and neither of them seemed to be willing to let go.

"How long are we going to be holding onto the same plate?" Sirius asked in a bored manner.

"Just until you decide to let go of it." Cassiopeia said.

"Why would I? I got it first."

"You obviously did not." she argued back.

"Besides, I won't let go of my favourite snack." Sirius said.

"I like apple-pie as well."

"Yeah, I noticed. But I noticed you like almost everything." He remarked. But instead of getting even angrier, Cass sighed and bit her lip.

"Is it really your favourite?"

"Would I fight for it if it wasn't?" Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"I suppose not. Alright then, you can have it." She said and let go of the plate.

"Wait." He said suddenly and she gave him a curious look. He took a fork, split the pie in two, and pointed at one piece. "It's yours but under one condition." He said and she gave him a guarded look.

"Condition? It's just a pie. I don't really have to have it." she shrugged.

"Maybe the condition isn't much. But then again, you wouldn't know if you don't listen to it."

"Alright. Tell me."

"Well, you know, both of us are in a rather…difficult situation right now, you know what I mean. It's not going to be easy. Maybe we should, uhm, stop being hostile to each other and…stick together rather than fight." He said and Cass looked at him inquisitively, trying to judge if he was being sincere.

"It can't hurt to be at least civil, I suppose." She said carefully but he reached his hand for her to shake it. She did shake it although she let go quickly as if afraid he was going to bite her. After that, he put one part of the pie onto her plate and she smiled gratefully.

"Great. I just hope you didn't agree only for the pie." he joked then and she gave him a smile, sincere for the first time and shook her head.

Finally, the feast was over, because Cassiopeia was feeling dead tired. Therefore, she was glad when they were told to follow the prefects into their dormitories. However, before she had a chance to follow Mary and Lily, she felt someone grab her shoulder in a strong grip and suddenly she was spun around. There she saw her sister, who looked downright furious.

"What the hell have you done?" she hissed at her and Cass almost recoiled.

"I haven't done anything."

"Mother and father will have your head for this." She threatened.

"But I didn't do anything! It's not my fault. I didn't tell the hat to send me into Gryffindor." Alright, so she lied a bit but no one had to know. But her sister didn't even seem to hear her.

"How could you get sorted into Gryffindor?" she spat the name. "Parents always said you're the shame of the family but this exceeds every stupid thing you have done!"

"I haven't done anything!" Cassiopeia cried out once again. She had enough of everyone repeating her what a disappointment she was! Until now, she didn't really know she had done anything that horrible to earn this. Right the contrary; she was bright, everything her tutors had been teaching her seemed rather easy to her and she even managed to gain some friends for the first time in eleven years! But obviously, her sister was of another opinion.

"Just wait when father and mother find out. They will have your head, you will see." Aurora said and left with her friends. Cassiopeia only sighed and quickly ran after her classmates. The last thing she needed was to get lost on the first night she had been here.

"Are you alright? I heard what your sister said." Sirius asked quietly when she joined the crowd. He was walking there with James Potter and other light-brown-haired boy but when he saw her walking by, he grabbed her arm so she fell into step with them.

"I think so. It's not the first time I was called a disappointment." She admitted.

"I know what you mean." He said.

"Your parents won't be very pleased either, will they?"

"They'll have a fit." He confirmed but Cass found a tiny hint of amusement in his voice. He had obviously found out sooner than her that he didn't have to obey his parents in every word and he was quite enjoying it.

"So…a Howler?" she asked knowingly and he sighed dramatically.

"I hope so but I fear of a hex in an envelope. At least mother's yelling would amuse everyone.

"You find your mother's screaming amusing?" she wondered and he snickered.

"Don't you? My mother's always so worked up it's really funny to watch her. Better than theatre, trust me."

"Alright. Well, good luck with the Howler then." She said and waved him good-bye.

Once in the Gryffindor common room, Cassiopeia was looking around in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful room. It seemed so warm and inviting. Her parents' house was dark and gloomy, just as her room, but everything in here seemed friendly. Cass found out she was sharing her dormitory with four girls. There were Lily and Mary, another blonde girl with friendly round face, who was called Alice and another shy, black-haired girl called Hestia. All of the girls unpacked their things immediately so their clothes wouldn't be totally rumpled. After finishing, their dormitory seemed even more friendly when it was full of their personal things. Cass didn't really have anything to decorate her bedside table with but all of the other girls put there photos, posters, flowers or other tiny reminders of home. Mary also decorated the walls around her bed with butterfly stickers and on Lily's bed, there was her beloved teddy bear called Nelly. After unpacking, the girls took turns in the bathroom.

"Cass, I can't believe you would be friends with such a prat as Sirius Black. He pushed you into the lake." Lily said as she was sitting on the edge of her bed and combing her long red hair. Cassiopeia crawled into her bed that was next to Lily's and shrugged.

"He's not that bad. The lake wasn't anything personal. And besides, we have a lot in common." She said and slipped under her soft covers. Lily gave her a puzzled look.

"What could you and Black possibly have in common?" Lily wondered. Cass figured she would have to explain her status to the Muggle-born girls and she was glad to do that now, when Alice was now asleep and Hestia was still in the bathroom.

"Well, you know that I come from a pureblood family and I told you that my whole family has been in Slytherin until now. The same was expected from me. Since I was born, I was told that our family was better because of our heritage. If my parents saw me talking to you now, I would be dead. I was also supposed to be in Slytherin, get my friends in Slytherin, get married to some pureblood wizard, and keep our bloodline pure. And the same goes for Sirius. Well, except the marrying-a-wizard thing, obviously."

"Wait, so you're not allowed to even talk to Muggle-borns?" Lily asked and Cass shook her head sadly.

"But I am not like that, really. I mean, I'm talking to you and I swear, I don't believe you're lower than me. I never honoured that pureblood rubbish my parents have fed me since my birth. But until now, I was usually too scared to contradict them." She finished sadly.

"So now, when you were sorted into Gryffindor…" Mary trailed off.

"It's like I turned my back on them; my older sister Aurora has already told me so."

"You have a sister here?" Mary asked and Cass nodded.

"In the fifth year. She's a Slytherin. My parents are really proud of her because she's everything they want us to be. I, on the other hand…"

"Oh, Cass." Lily gasped and got up from her bed and sat down on Cass' bedside. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Just…just be my friend." Cass told her pleadingly and Lily smiled.

"I think I already am." She said and the two girls hugged.

"Hey! What about me?" Mary said and the two girls smiled at her.

"We can all be friends. And nothing will ever separate us." Lily said resolutely and so Mary joined them in a group hug.

"Are you excited about classes?" Cass asked them when both girls returned into their beds and Hestia came out of the bathroom.

"I am. I can't wait to learn some spells already. Do any of you know some already?" Lily asked and blew out her candle so the whole room was now dark.

"I know some. I learned since I was six but I couldn't really do any magic because my parents had my wand locked until yesterday." Cass said.

"That's so cruel." Mary said.

"Don't worry, Cass. Now you have us." Lily murmured as put Nelly to the headboard of her bed so it wouldn't get into the way during the night and she drifted off.

Sure enough, just as Sirius and Cass had predicted, only three days later a barn owl arrived and carried a vicious red envelope. Both Cass and Sirius watched it, curious to whom the envelope was ment. With relieved eyes, Cass watched the owl land in front of Sirius. He just snorted with amusement – his parents were so predictable – and ripped it open without much ado. Immediately, the loud shriek of his mother echoed through the Great Hall: '_SHAME OF THE FAMILY – DISGRACEFUL - AS GOOD AS BLOODTRAITOR – JUST WAIT WHEN YOU COME HOME_!" When the Howler fell finally quiet, the whole Great Hall was tense, except for the Slytherin table, whose students were roaring with laughter. Especially Bellatrix was cackling hysterically.

"Only three minutes long? Mother's slacking." Sirius said with amusement but his friends were only watching him awkwardly. Their parents would never called them with such names as Sirius's mother was obviously using on daily basis. But Cass didn't have time to listen to their conversation anymore since she had noticed that a brown owl was sitting in front of her with a similar red envelope. While Sirius was talking to his friends, he noticed the owl in front of Cassiopeia and he gave her a wink. She winked back and then turned her attention back to her Howler. Better to get over with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but as it was an exam period in my university, I had almost no time to sleep, let alone to update. I hope you like this chapter.**

However, Cassiopeia knew better than to expect her mother's voice. Her father was the head of the House of Elderidge and all the discipline for his daughters' more serious misbehavior was always his task. Their mother was always just looking on or taking care of Cassiopeia's less important misdemeanors. Therefore, it was rather expected to hear her father's furious voice.

Cassiopeia's father had always been a cold man. He especially took pride in being restrained. He called it dignity, although Cass would always rather call it coldness. She had rarely seen even a flicker of emotion in his face and when she had, it was only on the few occasions when no one except his family was around. Over the years, she felt to read the man even despite the lack of emotions and she knew exactly when he was boiling with anger. Therefore, his stiff voice coming from the Howler, void of any emotion, sounded even more dangerous than if he were yelling at her.

"_Cassiopeia __Amaryllis, you know that what you've done is unforgivable. You know well what it means – you ashamed our whole family. Your mother and I are still discussing what measures need to be taken with you and we are strongly inclined to withdraw you from that school this instant. Expect to receive our decision soon."_ he said and then the Howler burned into ashes.

For a while, there was an astonished silence, except for the Slytherin's mocking calls. Cass noticed her sister's smug smile as she gave her a told-you-so look. Cassiopeia's new friends were looking at her with fright, not really knowing what to say. "It could have been worse." she shrugged, trying to ease the tension at the table.

"Cass, did your father really meant what he said? Could he really take you away from here?" Lily asked worriedly.

"And just because you got sorted into Gryffindor?" Mary added.

"Well, I am sure that as they are beyond livid, it was the first thing that came into their minds. But they won't take me away. Because then I would have to be homeschooled and my parents absolutely hate hiring tutors for me." Cassiopeia said, trying to reassure the girls but there was still worry in her voice.

"And you really are used to this kind of treatment from your parents?" Lily asked, looking horrified. Her own parents were kind people and although her sister scowled at her ever since Lily had received her Hogwarts letter, she never felt unloved at home.

"As I said, this was not that bad. It's only a Howler, after all." she shrugged, trying not to think of her Christmas break, when she would have to come home. That, on the other hand, might not turn out well at all. However, Christmas break was still ages away. "Let's go, Charms start in ten minutes." she said and all three girls got up and slung their bags over their shoulders.

The day went on well enough. Lily and Cass received ten points each from Professor Flitwick for their work in Charms. The last class of the day was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had a long speech about the dangers of carless transfiguration and to motivate the students to better results, she transformed into a cat. The whole class applauded, impressed. "That's so cool!" James Potter exclaimed from his seat in the back row, where he was sitting next to Sirius Black.

"Just imagine the pranks we could do!" Sirius added.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said and then proceeded explain the first task for the pupils – to change a matchstick into a needle. At the end of the class, she was more than content with the results of her pupils. Both Sirius and James managed the task in a matter of minutes. Cass, who had already learned the very basics, managed without much problem as well. And Lily, although muggle-born, succeeded to transform the matchstick as well, to her own astonishment. However, after the class was dismissed, Professor McGonagall called both Cass and Sirius back.

"Miss Elderidge, Mr. Black, Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you both in his office. I'm supposed to bring you immediately. If you please follow me." she said strictly and both Cass and Sirius nodded before exchanging confused looks but nevertheless, they followed the professor out of the classroom. Lily and Mary were dutifully waiting for Cassiopeia, as was James Potter.

"I need to see Dumbledore right away. I'll see you at dinner." Cass said hurriedly as she rushed to catch up with professor McGonagall. As she followed the professor through the corridors, she was desperately trying to remember the way so she wouldn't get lost later. Before long, they were standing in front of a gargoyle, which was obviously the way into the Headmaster's office.

"Ice mice." McGonagall said and immediately, the gargoyle leaped aside, revealing a spiral staircase.

Once in Dumbledore's office, both Sirius and Cassiopeia were looking around in awe. The room was just…magical; there wasn't any other word for it. It was full of strange contraptions and pictures of deceased Headmasters of Hogwarts lined the walls. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a large plush armchair and reading a scroll of parchment. But as McGonagall brought them in, he looked up and smiled.

"Oh, young Mr. Black and Miss Elderidge, how splendid to see you."

"Professor McGonagall said you wanted to talk to us." Sirius said, rather nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Black, that is correct. But first of all, would you like a lemon drop?" he said and to their surprise, he pushed a bowl full to the brim of lemon drops.

"Thank you, sir." Sirius said and reached for the candy.

"Thank you." Cass followed quickly and took one lemon drop.

"You are very welcome." Dumbledore said, taking one as well. "Now, you must wonder why I called you to my office. Don't worry, neither of you are in trouble." he said quickly. "But I would like to talk to you about the Howlers you received this very morning."

"Oh, that. You must excuse my mother, sir. She does not really care about everyone's right to eat their breakfast in peace." Sirius said cheekily and Dumbledore's mustache twitched.

"While that was an unpleasant result of the Howler as well, Mr. Black, I was more concerned about the content of the Howlers. Therefore, I would like to ask you both, how are you dealing with being sorted into Gryffindor. Although I am strictly against giving priorities to any of the Houses, I understand that for some families it is a very important tradition to be sorted into their preferred House."

"I don't know, sir. I'm glad to be in Gryffindor. No matter what anyone says." Sirius said.

"And how do you deal with what your family says, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, his smile gone entirely.

"I don't care what my mother says. It's all rubbish, anyways." the boy shrugged, showing much more bravery than he really felt.

"And Cassiopeia? How do you cope with the situation?"

"It's rather early to tell, sir. I mean, I've been here one day and so far it was great, except for the few comments of the Slytherins, but I don't really care about them. As for my parents, my father's Howler wasn't that bad. I've been told worse, you should have heard him when once I a spilled a full bowl of sauce on my aunt's lap by accident." she said and Sirius snickered. However, Dumbledore didn't smile.

"I want you both to listen to me now. If anyone, anyone at all, will harass you because of the House you were sorted into, I want you to know you can talk to me any time and I will help you."

"Sir? Do you think you could do something in case my parents decided to take me out of here?" Cass asked with worry.

"I'm not denying it would be very difficult, Cassiopeia. But I would certainly try anything in my power to talk them out of the decision. However, I do not think they will take you from Hogwarts. If my memory serves well, several generations of Elderidges attended Hogwarts, I do not think your parents will want to break this tradition." he said and Cass nodded. He was right; her parents were obsessed with tradition. "Now, if you do not have anything to tell me, I think it is time you headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I hear the meatloaf should be especially delicious tonight." Dumbledore said and both Sirius and Cassiopeia got up from their chairs.

"Thanks, sir." Sirius said

"Thank you, good night, sir." Cass added and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"So, basically, he told you to tell him when you are bullied for being a Gryffindor?" Mary asked on their way from the Great hall.<p>

"Yeah, he's afraid we will be harassed by the Slytherins for not being sorted into their slimy House." Cass said.

"Seems like a real possibility." Lily murmured as a group of Slytherins whistled and called insults at Cass as they were passing by. She shot the boys a glare before turning to Cassiopeia. "Did he say anything about your family?"

"Just that he can't do much if they decide to take me out of here but agreed that it is not very probable."

"Oh, Cass." Lily sighed, truly upset by her friend's situation.

"We won't let your folks to take you away from here, we want to keep you." Mary said and linked her and Cass' arms. Seeing that, Lily linked her arm through Cass' left arm and together, they were heading into their common room.

However, they didn't have to wait long for the decision of Cass' parents. The owl flew into the Great Hall just two days later and gracefully landed in front of Cassiopeia. To her relief, this time the envelope was plain white. She took it and unfolded it with shaky hands, both girls were looking over her shoulders.

_Cassiopeia,_

_after a long discussion we decided to let you continue your study in Hogwarts. We expect your best behavior. Your punishment for betraying our family shall be discussed when you come home._

_Sebastian A. Elderidge_

_Head of the House of Elderidge_

"That was the coldest letter from parents I've ever read." Mary commented and Cass shrugged.

"Just normal letter from my father."

"Normal? He didn't even sign it as your dad!" Lily exclaimed.

"No, that would be too affectionate." Cassiopeia explained and Lily gaped at her.

"This is so horrible!"

"On the bright side, you are staying." Mary said cheerfully from Cass' other side.

"How can you so be cheerful about this situation?" Lily glared at Mary, who shrugged.

"Come on, Lily. It's not like I don't agree that it is awful. Cass here does a horrible family. And children in orphanages don't have any but I don't see you standing over them and exclaiming how horrible that is just because you and I have wonderful parents."

"She kind of has a point, you know? Things are what they are. So my father is a heartless bloke and my mother is a hysterical banshee. No big deal." she said and finally took a bite of her toast.

All in all, since receiving their Howlers, Sirius Black and Cassiopeia Elderidge had cemented their place in Gryffindor. The Slytherins now hated them and sent hexes and tripped their feet in the hallways almost every day. Especially the group of elder Slytherins led by Lucius Malfoy and Sirius' cousin Bellatrix was giving them hard time. But the more the Slytherins hated them, the more the Gryffindor liked them. Sirius had found three best friends among the boys of the first year. His best mate was James Potter. Those two wouldn't appear almost anywhere without each other and together they were joking and pranking the others. His other friend was a shy-looking sandy-brown-haired boy Remus Lupin and a nervous and clumsy Peter Pettigrew. Those four roamed the hallways of Hogwarts and their only purpose seemed to be causing mischief. Lily hated them. She got along well with Remus, who was the most mature one of the whole group, but she couldn't stand the duo Potter/Black. Cass, on the other hand, was on good terms with the boys, even despite her rocky start with James Potter. This, however, didn't mean she liked the ways they treated the others. She found most of their pranks funny but she hated when they were bullying someone and she also wasn't afraid to tell them so.

Cassiopeia's best friends were the girls she was sharing her dormitory with – Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald. However, the situation at home was becoming more and more difficult for the young girl. The summer break after her first year may have been horrible after she had been sorted into Gryffindor, but as she learned to talk back to her parents, things got downright awful. Sometimes she wondered why she just couldn't keep quiet, why did she have to talk back? Then her parents would say something about her friends and she would forget all of her doubts.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassiopeia tiredly rubbed her eyes and once again, she tried to focus on the text in front of her. For some reason, the Defence Against the Dark Arts was her worst subject and therefore, the text didn't make much sense to her. However, it ought to make sense since it was only few weeks until the exams. Cass wasn't very sure how had she managed to pass the exams in her first and second years and the subject seemed even worse in her third year. Sighing, she looked at Lily, who was sitting in the armchair next to her and diligently writing her Potions essay. Cassiopeia knew that Lily would gladly explain the matter to her, but she didn't want to disturb her friend. With a frown, she bored her eyes into the book once again. However, she was soon rescued by her other friend. Mary all but skipped into the common room and immediately stopped in front of their place. While Lily was so immersed in her work that she didn't even look up, Cassiopeia smiled at their friend.

"Look what I found!" Mary exclaimed and hearing her excited voice, Lily finally raised her eyes from her essay.

"What is it?" she asked curiously

"I was in the library this afternoon. You must see what book I found. It's amazing." she said with a giggle and thrust the book under Lily's nose.

Grasping the book cautiously, Lily read the title and then opened it.

"Rites of Celtic Magic?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? Look what is inside! I don't know why they don't teach us these things here."

"They don't teach it for a reason, Mary." Cassiopeia said slowly. "This kind of magic can get out of hand."

"And are you saying the magic we learn here can't? Look here – there's nothing wrong with this ritual." she said, yanking the book from Lily's hands and finding a particular page. "See? Blood-relation ritual." she read and both Lily and Cass frowned.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"It creates a blood bond between two people. It means that from then on, there is a very strong bond between the involved people."

"Like a marriage?" Cass asked

"Not really. According to the book, they are more like siblings afterwards, like twins. You know, how sometimes twins can share feelings and so on? After this ritual, the people really do. They share strong feelings of happiness or fear or grief, not all of the feelings, of course. But they can know when the other is in danger, for instance." Mary explained.

"From your voice I guess you want to do it." Lily said dryly.

"Why not? We're best friends, we would be blood sisters afterwards. Wouldn't it be great?"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so. The book doesn't say anything about side effects. What do you say?"

"Well…I'm in. Merlin knows you're already better sisters to me than my own." Lily said with a shrug.

"And you, Cass?"

"I don't know. I think we shouldn't play with such things. One of my tutors warned me against underestimating forgotten magic."

"Come on, nothing will happen. Besides, what's life without a bit of excitement?" Mary grinned and Cass rolled her eyes. Somehow, she suspected that her agreement would get them in trouble but her friend's excitement was infectious.

"Alright, then."

"Great!" Mary chirped. "The ritual needs to be done on the day of the Spring Equinox. This is this weekend."

"How convenient." Cass said sarcastically.

"What else is in the book?" Lily asked and Mary handed her the book again.

"Oh, many things. I was especially intrigued by the potion and ritual that is supposed to charm men." she said with a giggle.

At that moment, the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and the Marauders strode inside. Immediately, Lily grabbed the book and hid her face behind it. "Isn't there something for repelling them instead?" she hissed and both Cass and Mary laughed. They both were rather amused by James Potter's constant advances on their friend who, needless to say, couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Well, not that I know of. The Celtic magic is all about love and friendship."

"Hippies would have liked it." Cass, who was now very interested and intrigued by muggle culture, commented. "But who would you like to charm, Mary?" she smirked

"David Wood." Mary said immediately. "He's so-"

"-strong and handsome and has such muscles from Quidditch. Not to mention he's smart." Lily and Cass said swooned in unison, knowing already their friend's crush on the fifth year Gryffindor, but couldn't help teasing her.

"Right." Mary nodded enthusiastically. "So, we all know about Lily's undying love for James Potter." she teased. Lily scowled at her but Mary paid her no mind. "But who would you charm?" she asked Cassiopeia.

"I don't know...I don't want to date someone just for his looks, you know? He needs to have some...charm. And brains." she said thoughtfully with a small smile. Lily and Mary exchanged looks.

"As if we don't know who you mean." Lily gave her a sly smile and Cass gave her a confused look.

"Who do I mean?"

"Is that a coincidence that your description just perfectly matches Remus Lupin?" Mary asked innocently.

"I don't know, maybe." she shrugged. "Well, you have to admit he has a certain charm about him."

"He sure does." Lily nodded.

"Come on, Cass, use this ritual." Mary urged her.

"I will not! I said he has a charm, not that I want to marry him. Besides, it was your idea, so it will be you doing it. Unless Lily has somebody in mind?" she looked at her other friend.

"Perhaps I have but I will rather wait what will happen with Mary." Lily said and Cass chuckled.

"You guys are mean." Mary pouted but recovered almost immediately. "Alright, let's see what we need for the rituals."

* * *

><p>When Cassiopeia was sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, she was thinking she should have known that nothing good could have come from their little idea. And needless to say, she would be right. None of the girls had ever been in so much trouble before. To say that Professor McGonagall was furious was an understatement. She had even sent for Professor Dumbledore and Cass felt that they were doomed. Nervously, she brushed stray hair out of her face while hiding her other hand behind her back, so that the professor wouldn't notice the long cut on her palm.<p>

That night the girls had decided to do the rituals since it was the vernal equinox. To gather the ingrediences for the potions had not been a bit difficult and the potions were fairly easy to brew, especially for Lily who was an ace at Potions. They had started with the blood ritual, making cuts on their palms and bringing them together. The tricky part had been the incantation since it was in the language they had no idea about. But apparently, they had done everything well since they palms were glowing afterwards and all of them had felt a surge of energy. Right now, Cass did not feel any different though, but when once in McGonagall's office Lily had given her a pointed look, she at once knew it meant not to tell anyone about the blood ritual. She wondered if it was because of the ritual or just because of knowing her friend too well.

However, the reason why they were in their professor's office now was their second ritual. Lily had made the potion, into which they had added David Wood's hair (Cass did not even want to know how Mary had managed to get it) while saying another incantation. Afterwards, Mary had drained a cup of the potion, both Lily and Cass making faces at drinking something with Wood's hair in it. Mary hadn't felt any different and after going once again through the book to check they had done everything correctly, they headed back into the castle. It was easy to sneak back into the Gryffindor Tower, however, when they arrived, there was a commotion inside. The lights in the common room were lit and it seemed as if everyone from Gryffindor was in there. A hysterical David Wood had just been being led out of the common room, presumably into the Hospital Wing, where he would be given a Calming Draught and an antidote soon after. However. the most frightening sight was an angry Professor McGonagall, standing in her dressing gown in the middle of the common room, her lips as tight as ever as she stabbed the three girls with her look.

"Miss MacDonald, Miss Evans and Miss Elderidge, where have you been!" she yelled and flinching, the girls immediately shoved their still-bleeding hands behind her backs or into the pocket (in Lily's case).

"I-in the kitchens, Professor." Cassiopeia said weakly. "we were hungry."

"Don't insult me with your lies, Miss Elderidge! Kindly explain to me then why Mr. Wood clearly shows signs of having been spellbound! He was repeating your name, Miss MacDonald." she said and the girls blanched, only staring into the ground. The common room buzzed with whisper of their classmates. "Follow me into my office, all three of you." McGonagall said and that is where they were now, waiting for Professor Dumbledore.

Suddenly, the door opened, interrupting Cassiopeia's thoughts, and inside came Professor Dumbledore. "Good evening, Minerva. Miss MacDonald, Miss Elderidge, Miss Evans," he gave them all a small nod as he sat down behind McGonagall's desk. "Now, you all surely will be very pleased to hear that Mr. Wood will make a full recovery soon." he said but raised his hand to stop the girls from interrupting him. "I am, however, very disappointed that our academy does not teach its students not to underestimate magic, especially the long-forgotten magic of our ancestors." he said and Cass felt her cheeks burning up. Dumbledore's disappointment was ten times worse than McGonagall's angry lecture. "Now, do you have anything to say?"

"We- we didn't want to harm anyone, sir," Mary said immediately. "I just found this book and we were curious. It sounded harmless enough; it wasn't supposed to have such a result. But anyway, I'm the one who should be punished, both Lily and Cass didn't want to do it, I just talked them into it." she said quietly, looking down.

"That's not truth!" Lily exclaimed. "Professor, we agreed to join Mary. She didn't even have to try hard to talk us into it, we were just as curious. Whatever you decide should apply to all of us." Lily said and Cassiopeia nodded.

"I appreciate your honesty, Miss Evans. I believe you meant no harm. I will however have to punish you for your incredibly thoughtless actions and I'm afraid I will have to write letters to your parents." he said grimly and Cass paled. She did not care about her parents' opinions but she was worried they would take her away from Hogwarts. "Any further punishments will be up to Professor McGonagall. And I hope that next time, you will be much more careful before using magic you don't know." he said and all of the girls nodded. "Now, I wish you good night." Dumbledore said and left but none of the girls dared to move before their Head of the House released them. She gave them all a stern look, but she didn't seem as angry as she had before.

"All of you girls broke several rules today and I feel I have to punish you according to your actions, as I would with any other student. Two weeks of detentions starting tomorrow and fifty points from Gryffindor for each of you is accurate, I think. Although it pains me to take Gryffindor all chances to win the Cup this year." she added grimly. "Now go to your dormitory."

As they walked the quiet corridors back to the Gryffindor tower, none of the girls spoke. They hadn't protested against the punishment, although having detention just before the exam period would be hard and everyone in Gryffindor would hate them now. When they arrived into their dormitory both Hestia and Alice were already asleep, their curtains drawn shut. While Lily sank heavily onto her bed, not even caring she was still clothed in her school robes, Mary went wordlessly into the bathroom and quietly shut the door after herself. Cassiopeia sighed, not really knowing what to do.

"What will we do?" Lily said suddenly in a quiet whisper. Cass sat down on Lily's bad, facing her, and shrugged.

"What do you mean? We will just survive through the detentions and perhaps apologize to David. What else is there to do?"

"But...everyone in Gryffindor is going to hate us! We have to do something." Lily said desperately.

"There's nothing. You can't very well get 150 points in a few weeks, Lil. The only chance to catch up is winning the Quidditch Cup, and considering none of us is on the team, we can't do anything about it either."

"How could we have been so stupid?" Lily groaned, grabbing her hair in both fists.

"Easy there, Lils." Cass said but Lily already snapped out of her despair and looked up with a new determination.

"I will get the points back, somehow. You will see. There are about three months left. If I get at least ten or maybe twenty points in every class, we must catch up again, mustn't we?" she said fiercely and Cass gave her a sceptical look.

"How are you gonna do that? Don't be crazy, Lils, you'd have to study beforehand for every class. That's not possible with the amount of homework."

"I will get the points back, you will see." Lily said but suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud sob coming from the bathroom. They exchanged looks, immediately knowing what to do. While Lily cast a Silencing spell on both Hestia's and Alice's curtains, Cassiopeia knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mary? Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone!" Mary sobbed

"We can't do that." Lily said "Because we can't just let our friend...our sister...cry alone in the loo." she said and Cass pushed the door open.

"Come on, Mare, talk to us." she said as she sat down on the floor besides Mary, Lilly sitting on her other side.

"I wonder you both are still t-talking to me." she sniffed. "When it's all my fault. I shouldn't have persuaded you to join me. And now everyone will hate you too, even when it should be only me... I'm sorry."

"Hey, I don't know about Lily but I, for one, can think and decide with my own head. I wouldn't have joined you if I hadn't really wanted to. But I did. I was just as curious about it. And you couldn't have known it would end up this way."

"She's right. You didn't push us into anything." Lily added.

"And what about David? He will hate me now." Mary whined, burying her face into her hands and Lily and Cassiopeia exchanged worried looks.

"Well, at least he now knows you fancy him." Cass said tentatively but Mary gave her a glare.

"Yea, but I will now seem like creep to him."

"You don't know that. Perhaps he will be flattered." Lily tried but Mary looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're kidding, right? I've just embarrassed him in front of the whole Gryffindor. Tomorrow the whole school will know."

"You're right. But maybe if you apologize to him, he will accept it. Before, he didn't even know you exist."

"I would be perfectly alright if he didn't know that instead of this fiasco. At least then I would have had a tiny chance for him to like me some time in the future."

"Come on, now. It's not that bad. You don't know what he will say. Lily might be right, maybe he will forget it quickly and perhaps even find it funny. At least he will remember you now."

"Yes, as 'the Psycho-girl'" Mary said grimly.

It took another half an hour to for Lily and Cassiopeia to console their friend and make her go to bed. However, the next day they found out that things were as bad as they had imagined. The whole Gryffindor was now giving them glares and whispering as they walked by. Even Hestia and Alice didn't speak to them. Instead, the Slytherins, who were now on the best way to win the Cup, were applauding them everywhere they went. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did not really care about the House points, but many of the girls in both houses found it outrageous that the girls tried to bewitch their idol and threw insults at them as well.

On their way to the Great Hall the next morning, the girls were holding their heads down, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible but still receiving several insults form their housemates. The only exception was, surprisingly, the Marauders. Instead of being upset about the house points (of which they had lost a considerable amount themselves), they found the whole matter incredibly funny.

"Hey, Evans!" James Potter called as the girls were sneaking down the corridor. Hearing the familiar voice, Lily groaned, but still kept her head down. However, they soon found out that once spotted, they couldn't really get away from the boys. Soon enough, Lily felt someone's arm wrapping around her shoulders. "I heard about your little prank the night before. Who would have thought, the Saint Evans, out of the castle after curfew and pranking people." he said with a snicker. Immediately, Lily's face went red with anger as she shook his arm off her shoulders.

"Leave me alone, you jerk!" she barked at him and James raised his hands in defence.

"No need to get so violent, Lily-flower. I was merely admiring your perfectly done prank. "

"That's right," Sirius said as fell in the step with the girls on the other side and Cass jumped slightly with fright. "We have never thought of pranking someone with ancient magic." he said and saluted them.

"Shut up, Sirius." Cassiopeia rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"What? I was only making a compliment. What a better way to embarrass someone than this?"

"Moreover, you chose the wanker Wood. Good for you, I don't know more annoying git in Gryffindor. You should have seen him in Quidditch training, the way he is showing off on his broom and bossing everyone around." James shook his head at their Quidditch Captain.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Lily snapped at him.

"Really? Who?" James asked innocently but Lily only huffed with annoyance.

"Why don't you leave us alone? We really are not in mood right now." Cass said to Sirius who raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Because of the points? Screw it, we will get it back during the last match, Elderidge."

"What if you won't?"

"We will, don't worry your head about it."

"Of course we will," James seconded. "That reminds me, we are your only hope now to catch up the lost points, Evans. Which means, you should really be treating me nicely, shouldn't you? Perhaps going on a date with me?" he said, putting his arm around her shoulders again. And once again, Lily shook his arm off.

"Don't touch me, you scumbag! I wouldn't go out with you even if it should have cost me even more points! Let's go, girls, I don't want to lose more time with this jerk." she said and quickly strode away.

"Hey! That's not very nice way to talk to the only people who don't hate you right now!" James called after her and both Mary and Cass scowled.

"Shut up, James, you're only embarrassing yourself." she glared at him and together with Mary they went after their friend.

That year, even despite the victory of Gryffindor in Quidditch Cup, the House Cup was won by the Slytherins. No one was disappointed more than Lily, Mary and Cassiopeia. Even though all of them were desperately trying to get as much points as possible back, their house ended up second behind Slytherin. Even though, the little adventure brought at least one advantage. The blood bond they managed to create, worked perfectly. They didn't feel emotions of each other on daily basis, but once one of them was experiencing strong feelings, the other two were sharing them as well. They thought it only made their friendship so much stronger, but they had no idea what impact on their futures would it have.

**A rather short fill-out chapter, I'm afraid. The ones coming will be hopefully more interesting. Review please;)**


	6. Chapter 6

July 1975

Sirius Black could hardly contain another eye-roll; he really didn't want to do this but he was forced to it by his family. Oh, how he hated these stupid visits, parties and balls, full of stupid pureblood twits! This time, he had been told they were visiting old acquaintances and that his attendance was necessary. Pfft, necessary! They just didn't want to blow the image of the perfect family with two perfect sons. Although Sirius knew that his parents were dreading he would behave inappropriately while visiting their friends, they were forced to take him as well. Sirius didn't know which family they were visiting this time (and he didn't care enough to actually ask), he just overheard that the family had moved into England after living in France.

They arrived to a manor, which was significantly bigger than the Grimmauld Place, but just as dark even from the outside. A house elf let them inside and led them into a foyer. It was gloomy (not that Sirius wasn't used to it from their own house) and full of objects at least centuries old. But everything was polished and glistening, which made it look even more formidable. Then the mistress of the house came into the room and Sirius was surprised that she seemed familiar. But as she and his mother greeted, he suddenly remembered; she was Romilda Elderidge – Cassiopeia's mother. That meant she had to be around. Of course, she might have gone to Lily's over the summer but somehow, Sirius thought that her chances to get out of the house to visit her muggle friend were as high as his chance to be allowed to go to Remus's. Suddenly, this whole visit didn't seem as bad.

"Oh, the Blacks. How splendid to see you again." Romilda smiled, although to Sirius, the smile seemed more like a sneer. The woman was so unlike Cass – her hair was platinum blonde, almost white, her features sharp and her dark eyes with thick eyelashes almost seemed like two hollows. To Sirius she strongly resembled a Banshee and judging from the Howlers Cassiopeia had received over the years, she could scream just as well. "Oh, and you brought both of your sons, how wonderful." She said, still with her false smile, although it froze for a fleeting moment as her eyes fell on Sirius, specifically onto his hat. Sirius had insisted on taking the hat although his mother had swore to beat him senseless for it as soon as they got home. And now, when she noticed Romilda Elderidge's look as well, rage raised in her chest once again and without preamble, she reached and tore the hat down from Sirius's head at once, taking a tuft of his hair along in the process. Sirius barely managed to suppress his yelp of pain and he sent his mother a glare. But his mother wasn't paying him any attention anymore. She was gushing over the house. At that moment, Sebastian Elderidge walked into the room as well, wearing the same false smile as his wife. Hearing the Black's praises of their house, they decided to give them a tour around the huge manor. Under normal circumstances, Sirius would have huffed with boredom, but now, he thought the tour was in order because he was hoping to meet his fellow Gryffindor in this house – perhaps the only normal person in this whole insane asylum.

But as time went slowly by, and every room seemed to take more time to be seen, he understood that just like him, Cassiopeia wasn't someone her family was priding itself with. And the tour grew excruciating. Regulus was following his parents and the Elderidge's like a puppy and seemingly with interrest listening to the Elderidge's commentary on every room. The house had five floors, at least three large libraries, five drawing rooms ('What ever for?' Sirius thought desperately), two Halls of fame with paintings and trophies of the Elderidge's family, many bedrooms (luckily, they didn't visit all of them) and really hideous bathrooms (two on every floor). However, when they reached the third floor, the Elderidge's seemed to get nervous and awkwardly they explained they wouldn't go to the left wing on this floor since it was still under reconstruction. But as they were about to head the other direction, Sirius paused. He thought he heard something coming from the left wing; something, which sounded suspiciously like…

"The Who." Sirius murmured under his breath. Quickly, he shot one fleeting look at his parents, who didn't even seem to be aware of his existence at the moment. Surely, they wouldn't notice he disappeared for a while. So when the whole group headed to the right wing, he headed to the left. He followed the sounds of the music, which were coming from nearby now, until he finally found the door from which the sound was coming. Without hesitation, he knocked. He had never been shy after all.

"What?" a voice asked sharply over the loud music.

"Uhm, can I come in?" he asked loudly.

"Who is it?" Cass asked with confusion and in a while, the door opened to reveal his classmate, who seemed astonished to see him. "Sirius? What are you doing here?" she asked. Without even waiting for an invitation, he casually strolled inside.

"I thought I would visit my fellow Gryffindor while I was around." He joked and looked around the room. He was rather surprised by what he saw. While the whole house was dark, glum, fancy but still monotonous, Cassiopeia's room was nothing like. The walls were full of posters of muggle and wizarding bands and also some Gryffindor banners. There were also many flowers in colourful vases and stuffed animals were placed all around the room. And the huge four-poster bed, though with meticulously carved headboard, sported a crimson red coverlet with some sort of a fat yellow bear, an orange striped tiger, an angry-looking rabbit and a small pink pig. And Sirius also noticed that on the desk, there were many muggle mechanical pens, tape, scissors and many other things, all of them of muggle origin. Cass seemed to stand to her parents in full parade.

"So your family is the visit that mother has been so nervous about." Cass said sarcastically and Sirius chuckled.

"I s'pose. Mother actually made me come along this time. But now I'm glad I did – I would have never seen your room otherwise." He said and boldly sat down on the chair at the desk, where he noticed her Defence Against Dark Arts textbook and he arched his eyebrow. "Are you studying in the middle of the summer break?" he asked in disbelief and she shrugged and sat down on her bed, crossing her legs.

"What else is here to do? I would rather study than taking part on my parents' nutty parties." She said

"Fair enough." Sirius admitted and then he looked around once again. "So, what's up with the Who?" he asked and Cass gave him an amazed look, obviously surprised by his knowledge of her favourite band. However, a few people knew that in reality Sirius loved music; both wizarding and muggle, and he was very familiar with English muggle rock bands.

"Well, Lily introduced me to their music when I was spending the Christmas break with her family and since then I got a bit obsessed." She chuckled. "So she gave me a muggle recorder for my birthday." She explained.

"You've got a muggle recorder and you're not worried about playing it under your parents' nose?" he asked, knowing what would happen to a recorder had his parents found it. But Cass chuckled again.

"That's the best thing. I keep it hidden under a loose floorboard. They can't find it, and since you need to know _what_ you're actually summoning, they can't summon it either." She said and Sirius laughed.

"That's bloody brilliant." He said and got up from the chair and walked around Cassiopeia's room, observing it curiously. He stopped at a bookcase, which was strangely not fitting into the room. It was too dark. And when he looked at the range of books, for some reason he felt his heart sink. The titles were all about old wizarding families, pureblood races and some even about dark arts. For a while, he was afraid he had made an assumption about Cass too soon. He took one of the books, _The Wizard Genealogy_, and eyed it with distaste.

"What's this?" he asked and she walked over to him to look. A look of comprehension crossed her face when she saw the title.

"Oh. Just open it." She said and he snorted.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, just open it." She urged him. For a while, he eyed her dubiously but then he shrugged and opened the black-bound book on the title page.

"_Jack Kerouac, On the road_." He read quietly and then he gave her a look. "Good choice." He said and she smiled.

"Better than _The Wizard Genealogy_, anyway," she said. At that moment, he realized how little he knew her. They were in the same year in the same house and yet he knew nothing of her other than that she came from an old wizarding family just as bad as his. But there was not enough time to get to know her today because he heard distant voices in the hallway. "You should go." Cassiopeia said then.

"I guess so." He said involuntarily. "So, I'll see you at school I guess." He said and headed to the door, but her touch on his arm stopped him.

"Wait. My parents are organizing a ball next week and I will have to attend. I know that your family will be invited. Will you come? We could get away from all of those nutcases of their friends together." She said with a shy smile. With a wink, Sirius nodded and thought that it would be the first ball he had been made to attend in history that would not be completely insufferable.

Of course, Sirius had to put up some fight against going to the ball, otherwise his mother would surely think it suspicious he was so eager to go and who knows, she might have even changed her mind and have him stay at home. For the first time ever, that was not his intention. He was kind of looking forward to seeing Cassiopeia. For some reason, he was curious about her; maybe because he didn't know much about her. He only knew that she was in similar situation as himself and that she would do everything not to be like her parents. And maybe this was what made getting know her a challenge. And Sirius always liked challenges.

Thus, he was forced into dark dress robes that were awfully itchy around the neck. His mother also made an attempt to cut his hair, which was already getting rather longish, but Sirius wouldn't have it. He was way past the age he let his mother order him what to wear and how to style his hair. So he dodged her attack on his hairstyle and right before they left to the ball, he wrapped a red scarf around his neck, which was contrasting with his dark robes. However, this attempt to look unique went fruitless since as soon as his mother saw him, she grabbed the scarf and pulled him closer, so he could smell her foul breath mixed with a very expensive perfume.

"If this abhorrent thing isn't gone right now, I swear I'll strangle you with it, boy!" she hissed and since Sirius didn't doubt she would at least try to keep her promise, he was forced to back down and take off his scarf.

When they arrived to the Elderidge's manor, Sirius was rather disgusted to see how many people were already there. Everyone who meant something in the higher society was present, and for a while, Sirius wondered why the hell had he agreed to come. But at least, the amount of people made it rather easy for him to merge into the crowd and get away from his parents (although he knew they wouldn't be looking for him anytime soon). He was anxious to find Cass and he wondered how would he find her among so many people. He thought she might be in her room again so he decided to head upstairs, careful that neither his parents nor the Elderidges saw him. But as he was passing a huge window at a landing on the second floor, his look wandered outside and he noticed a lone person sitting on a bench in the garden. Immediately, he recognized Cassiopeia. Therefore, he quickly went back and found his way outside.

Sure enough, Cass was sitting there, on a bench next to a rose bush. Hearing his footsteps, she looked up and gave him a smile. Sirius noticed she was wearing a rich dark golden dress with a high collar and that her hair was made into ringlets. He thought she was looking beautiful but then he remembered how had he seen her last time, wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, leather bands around her wrists and her hair were in a messy ponytail and he thought that it was making her much more beautiful than this eccentric style.

"There you are!" Cassiopeia gave him a smile, but Sirius noticed there was also something sad in that smile, or perhaps even in her brown eyes. But then again, with such an awful company, he couldn't really be surprised.

"Yeah, I coulnd't find you in the house." He sat down on the bench next to her. "Are you hiding here?"

Cassiopeia shrugged. "Kind of. One prat in there keeps pestering me, always following me around and trying to make a conversation." She said glumly. "I think I know that bloke from Hogwarts, or something. Besides, I don't think that our parents should see us together. They don't want me to hang around you."

Sirius snorted. "They don't want you to hang out with the trouble maker, huh? Well, let me tell you, my parents don't like you either." He said and Cassiopeia raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know?"

"Well, because lately many young ladies of 'reputed' pureblood families have been presented to me and you have not been among them." Hearing that, Cassiopeia gasped.

"Your mother's trying to set you up?"

"Set me up, find me a wife, sell me as a slave…you choose." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. Cassiopeia looked away, not sure how she should feel about his piece of information. Inwardly, she was horrified that Sirius would be chosen a wife at the age of sixteen (Sirius's mother should realize they weren't living in Middle Ages anymore), but a little part of her knew that the same fate could very well meet her soon. Especially because her parents seemed so fond of the boy that kept following her and they always made an attempt to bring them together.

"So…will I be invited to the wedding?" she decided to respond with a joke. Sirius snorted again.

"Love, there'll be no wedding, that's for sure. I would have rather given up birds altogether than marrying some silly pureblood tart. Besides, I won't stick around long enough for any engagement to happen, let alone a wedding."

"What do you mean?" Cass asked and Sirius sighed and looked around before he spoke again.

"I mean that I had enough. Enough of that pureblood crap, of my crazy hag of a mother, of my father who thinks that a beating is the cure for anything and my brother, who follows them around like a puppy. I'm leaving. Soon." He said and gave her a side-way glance to see her expression.

However, Cassiopeia didn't look half as surprised as he had expected her to be. She shrugged with a sigh. "I can't say I'm surprised. Your family is about as nice as mine. Where will you go?"

"The Potter's. At least for a little while, I can't suppose they'll be too happy to shelter a troubled teenager. I don't know what I'll do then and I don't care. Not as long as I'm out of that mausoleum. I can count on your secrecy, can't I?" he suddenly realized that perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to tell her. After all, he didn't know much about her. But he couldn't help it, there was something in her that made him want to spill his heart to her and trust her with all of his secrets.

"You know you can."

"Great. So...what about you? Any wedding in foreseeable future?" he asked jokingly and Cassiopeia snorted.

"You kidding? I would not marry anyone my parents should drag in, and they hate my boyfriend."

"I didn't know you were dating anyone. Who's the lucky bloke?" Sirius asked with pure curiosity, although a tiny feeling was nagging at him.

"Ian Jones."

"Ian Jones? Ian Jones from Ravenclaw? That prick?" Sirius almost exclaimed and then snorted. "No wonder your parents can't stand him then."

"He's not a prick!" Cass said with annoyance. "And they hate him just because he's a half-blood. Not that I'm going out with him because of that, of course. And what's with this sudden aversion? I've seen you two talking quite often."

Sirius squirmed uncomfortably. "That's different. I talk to him from time to time, yes. But I don't think he would be the best boyfriend material." he said and Cass chuckled.

"How could you know that? Besides, who's the best boyfriend material? You?" she teased him and he gave a small smile, although he was still rather nervous about this sudden revelation.

"No, but anyone but him. How's he treating you?" he asked and Cassiopeia arched her eyebrow.

"How exactly should he be treating me, Sirius? What do you know about him?" she asked.

"Let's just say that I know of a few characteristics of his that I wouldn't recommend him for a boyfriend of the year."

"I don't know what you mean. So maybe he's rather rash, and his moods change rather abruptly – one while he's all gloomy and bitchy, then he's all smiles again. But that's it. Is that what you mean?"

"Partly." Sirius nodded mysteriously.

"So what else is that? Would you just tell me?"

"No, actually. I shouldn't tell you. That's something he should tell you by himself. Just be careful around him, ok?"

"Uhm, ok then." Cassiopeia said hesitantly. "So," she cleared her throat and sought for a different topic. "How's James?" she asked and Sirius smiled.

"Same old, he can't wait for the Quidditch World Cup and he's crushed over Evans sending him his letters back torn to shreds." he chuckled while Cassiopeia gave out an un-ladylike snort.

"Can't say I blame her, you two are insufferable jerks while at school." she said and jokingly shoved his shoulder. "Besides, she's going crazy with him asking her out every day. She'd been looking forward to this summer like nothing else to have Potter off of her back at least for a while." she explained and Sirius sighed.

"Try explaining that to Prongs, though. The bloke's got it bad for her."

"I noticed." Cassiopeia said dryly. "I think the whole Hogwarts noticed."

"Except Evans, though." Sirius pointed out and Cass sighed.

"Give it a rest, Black. Your friend has been chasing after her for more than two years already. He really can't take a hint that she's not interested, can he?"

"Perhaps he doesn't believe she means it." he suggested. "After all, she never gave him a chance to prove himself, did she?"

"Perhaps she doesn't believe there's anything to prove." she pointed out. "And I don't blame her. Potter has nothing but bullied her."

"Now, that's not truth. He's not like that, you just don't know him. I know him well enough to see that he means what he says. He wouldn't have lasted two years. He's never really dated anyone else. He means it when he says he loves her, trust me. Your friend is just too stubborn or stupid to see that."

"Lily's not stupid! Look, let's say that he does mean it when he says he loves her, but he has really strange ways to show that. I mean, come on! Bullying every boy who dares to approach her? Labelling her as his property in front of everyone? That's degrading. If he really means it, he needs to stop acting as a child and prove that."

"Perhaps he doesn't know any better way!"

"And that's just the point! She does not want such a boyfriend! She wants someone who she can trust and rely on! No one wants to date a child."

"But you admit that he's not that bad, don't you? He's never done anything to you."

"Oh, so he's never shown my underwear to the Great Hall, nor dyed my hair blue, is that what you mean? Then sure, I feel so much better about him." she said ironically. "So what?"

"Well, perhaps you could talk to Lily. Talk her into giving him a chance...I tried, but she threatened to hex me if I didn't leave her alone." he said and Cass couldn't help but chuckle before turning serious again.

"I won't talk her into anything. She's my friend and I'm on her side. Potter needs to back off if he wants Lily to see that he'd grown up at all."

"Come on, don't be like that. He's heart-broken over her."

"Potter? Heart-broken? Don't make me laugh, Sirius. James has been nothing but a heartless bully over the years, just as you for that matter. How could he be heart-broken?"

"Ok, so I shouldn't tell you this but do you remember their last big fight? Just before the end of the term on the school yard?"

"Don't remind me, Lily's been pissed off for days."

"Yeah, well, but she didn't _cry_, did she?"

"Well, no." Cassiopeia shrugged.

"See? Who's the heartless one here, then, Elderidge?"

"James cried?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. Don't tell him I told you, though, he would kill me if he found out."

"Uhm, sure."

"Believe me, he does love her. He would do anything for her including embarrassing himself in front of the whole school. He's really desperate. Can't you help him at least a little?" Sirius pleaded and Cassiopeia bit her lip, deep in thoughts. Finally, she sighed.

"I swear, Black, if this is a scheme to get me on your side, I'm going to kill you."

Sirius' face lit up with a smile. "So you'll help him then?"

"When I see Lily this summer, I might tell her it's rude to send someone their letters back torn to shreds without even reading them, alright? And when you see James, make sure his next letter will be at least a bit sensible, if you know what I mean. He doesn't need to remind her of his undying love for her in every letter – she knows that already."

"You're the best." he gave her a sincere smile. "Geez, these robes are itchy." he complained then and Cassiopeia gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't remind me. Seriously, I don't know what was my mother thinking when forcing me into this dress in such a weather." she said with a disgusted expression and raising her arm to show him her long, bell-shaped sleeves of her dress.

"You look beautiful, though." he said and she smiled.

"Thanks. If only I looked beautiful for some "normal" occasion, not this stupid ball my parents decided to throw just to show off our house."

"Yeah. Well, next week it's our turn, I'm afraid. My parents hold some party to celebrate my cousin Bellatrix's engagement to Rodolfus Lestrange." he said, with disgusted expression that Cassiopeia copied immediately.

"Whoa. Marriage made in hell."

"Tell me about it. I'd almost feel bad for Lestrange though, if he wasn't such a son of a bitch. Your family will be invited for sure. Will you come?"

"If my parents don't decide I'm too much of a disgrace to show up with them in public, then sure." she said, though the thought of seeing Bellatrix and the Lestranges made her shiver. But it couldn't be too bad if Sirius would be there, could it?

"Great." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together and suddenly looking edgy. He tried to cover it up with running his hand through his hair and lighting up a cigarette afterwards, but Cassiopeia couldn't not notice his shaky hands as he inhaled the smoke nervously.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhm, sure. I'm going to the loo, ok? I'll be right back." he said and threw the rest of his cigarette away.

"Sure." she said and watch him head inside.

She didn't know how long had she been waiting but being slightly bored, she picked up the pack of cigarettes that he had left lying on the bench and sniffed it suspiciously, wrinkling her nose at the smell of tobacco. However, being curious by nature, she picked one cigarette and lit it up with Sirius' muggle lighter, inhaling a bit of smoke hesitantly. Not used to the smoke, she coughed violently for a while and was about to throw the offending thing away when she heard an amused voice.

"You must take it easy for your first time." Sirius said as he eased himself on the bench nonchalantly and gently took the cigarette from her fingers. "Just let the smoke into your lungs, easy as if you're breathing. Don't keep it in your mouth." he advised and took a drag from the cigarette to demonstrate what he was saying. Blowing out a cloud of smoke, he handed her the cigarette back and Cassiopeia tried once again, trying to follow his words. This time, she didn't cough, but the smoke still didn't feel right in her lungs and she scrunched her nose. "I don't think I'll become a smoker." she said and Sirius laughed, suddenly looking completely relaxed again.

"Just give it a time, maybe you'll make another friend here." he said and she snorted and took another drag from the cigarette. Following her example, Sirius lit up his own cigarette and unlike her, he savoured every bit of the tobacco.

"So, are you ok?" Cassiopeia asked once again and Sirius quirked his eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just looked kind of nervous before."

"Nah, I'm fine." he said, leaned his head back and sighed as the rays of the setting sun fell onto his face.

"If you say so..." she shrugged

**Another chapter, this time even a bit longer. The story is moving on and it will slowly get a bit darker, i.e. heed the warnings. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter warnings: Drug use and mentions of abuse. Yes, here it is when the story actually turns darker. Hope no one gets offended. Enjoy the chapter.**

The next week came quickly and Cass was once again forced into a fancy dress robes, this time of an ivory colour. As she was looking at her reflection in a mirror, Cassiopeia thought she didn't look as bad with her pale skin and dark hair and eyes, if only it was for a better occasion than the celebration of the Lestrange's engagement. They arrived to the 12 Grimmauld Place right before dinner and most of the guests were already present. Her parents and sister were all smiles and when Cass 'forgot' to look pleasantly at Mrs. Black, she felt a meaningful jab on her back from her mother's wand. Quickly, she plastered a false smile onto her face although she felt her insides squirming as she looked into the cold blue eyes of Walburga Black. When her parents mingled in with the guests and paid no more attention to her, she sighed in relief and looked around for Sirius. However, he was nowhere to be seen. For a second, she had thought she found him, only to realize she was looking at his younger brother. They looked incredibly similar, although Regulus' hair was short and his eyes were as piercing as his mother's. Sighing, she walked over to him, as he was leaning against a wall with bored expression and sipping wine from a goblet, and tapped his shoulder.

"Uhm, sorry, but do you know where Sirius is?" she asked him. He only gave her one haughty look before looking away again.

"Hiding in his room, I suppose." he answered with a scoff before taking another sip of his wine.

Not wanting to spend more time with Sirius' younger brother, Cassie headed upstairs in search for Sirius' room. She found it rather easily, right next door to what seemed to be Regulus' room. Lightly, she knocked on the door.

"I said I would come in a minute!" an irritated voice snapped from inside. Cassie snorted and creaked the door open, sticking her head inside.

"Hey, it's me. I-" she froze when she saw Sirius. He was sitting on his bed, clad only in his jeans, a cigarette hanging from his lips. However, it wasn't his bare chest what caught her attention. What made her freeze on the spot was the sight of a syringe with a yellowish liquid sticking out of Sirius' forearm and his own school tie serving as a tourniquet.

Seeing her, Sirius immediately ripped the needle out of his arm and threw it aside.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he snapped at her.

"S-sorry, I was just- just looking for you. W-what exactly were you doing?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Sirius ran his hand through his hair awkwardly and sighed.

"Look, sorry for being harsh. What you've seen- it's a muggle thing. You wouldn't really understand, it's hard to explain." he said evasively.

Cassie's look hardened and she raised her chin proudly. "Don't you dare talking to me like that. I'm not stupid. I've read enough books and saw enough of TV at Lily's to know exactly what you were doing."

"Do you?" Sirius asked dubiously.

"I do. You were shooting up. The question is why." At that, Sirius sighed again and looked away.

"It's complicated."

"Try me." she said stubbornly. Seeing her determined look, Sirius decided he might as well tell her, though he didn't really know why. Not even James knew. But somehow, he felt that Cassie might understand his situation better than James. After all, his best friend had never been in such a situation to seek a radical way out.

"Look, you already know that I don't get on with my family. Neither do you, so you can relate, can't you?"

"Well, yeah. So, you want to tell me that this is your way of coping with the fact that your family hates you? Is it another part of your rebellion?" she asked, looking rather disappointed.

"Partly." Sirius said darkly.

"Then what else is it?" she demanded and Sirius sighed again.

"At the beginning of this school year, I came back to school rather…messed up – price for provoking my mother during the annual meeting of Blacks. But I didn't want to go to Pomfrey-"

"Wait." Cassie interrupted him. "You meant they beat you up?"

"Not only that, darling." he said darkly.

"Hexed you even?" she asked, her eyes wide open. She could relate to beatings, she herself received thrashings rather often but so far, her parents had never pulled out their wands against her, only as a warning.

"Cruciatus curse." Sirius whispered and she gasped with horror.

"Cruci- Sirius, have you told someone?" she asked.

He gave a hollow laugh. "Have you?" he countered.

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows and Sirius snorted.

"Come on, we both know that bruise didn't get on this pretty face of yours by accident." he ran a calloused finger over her cheek and involuntarily, Cassiopeia shivered at his touch. "Have you told anyone your parents are beating you?" he asked again. Instead of an answer, Cassie cast her eyes down. "I don't need anyone to know." Sirius continued. "But when I came to school, I was sore all over, I could barely move. And James wanted to start with Quidditch practice as soon as possible. Obviously, I couldn't go to Pomfrey." Sirius said and Cassie nodded mutely, her eyes still downwards. "But then, one of the new Quidditch players James had accepted gave me this stuff – muggle pills. He said it would help with the pain. And it was amazing, I didn't feel a thing for hours. When I talked to him later, he said it was nothing and if I wanted to try a 'real stuff' then he knows… this guy." he hesitated a bit before going on. "So he introduced me to him and since then this bloke has been selling me this." he pointed at the syringe.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly and Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Doesn't matter." he muttered.

"Uhm, so, what are you planning on doing? Are you going to keep it up? Because this stuff kills you, you know?"

"Well, aren't you smart?" Sirius said sarcastically and Cassie frowned.

"Stop talking to me like that." she said calmly but with such a tone that Sirius sobered up and looked away.

"Look, this is none of your business. But for your information, I have enough to get me through the summer. By that time, I'll be away from here, living at James'. I won't be needing it anymore." he said and Cassie looked at him dubiously.

"Everyone says that." she said and Sirius gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I don't need your wise input, thank you very much. I have it under control. I need you to promise you won't tell anyone." he said and Cassiopeia folded her arms over her chest.

"Most people would actually say 'please'" she said and Sirius scowled.

"Oh, I'm supposed to beg you, am I? Even if it was you who was prying into my business."

"I wasn't-"

"D'you have any idea what would happen if anyone knew about this? I would be kicked out of school. So _please_, stop acting like a child." he said harshly and for a while, Cassiopeia just stared at him. Truthfully, he was confusing her; one moment, he was he was nice and sweet to her, the other he was a jerk.

"You know what, Sirius? I don't have to listen to this. I came just because you invited me. And now you only act like a jerk only because I'm concerned about my friend…or at least I thought we were friends. I will leave you alone. Don't worry about me telling anyone, even if I think it would be the best thing to do." she said and turned to leave.

"Cassie, wait." Sirius called just as she was about to close the door behind her and she paused.

"No one has ever called me Cassie." she said quietly.

"It's Cass, I know. Sorry." Sirius said quickly, running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"No, I- I like it." she said softly.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I really am. It's just…I'm a bit overwhelmed with everything right now."

"Yes, I can see that." she shot a look at the syringe haphazardly lying on his unmade bed.

"No, no," Sirius said quickly, following her look. "I mean, this house, this family. Being here is just killing me."

"This stuff is killing you even quicker." she said darkly.

"I know. I told you, it's only temporary, until I get to James'. Shouldn't be long now. Afterwards, I'm over with it, I really am." Sirius said eagerly and Cassiopeia sighed.

"I heard it's not that easy. I'm worried about you, Sirius."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. You must trust me. Please?" he said, looking straight into her eyes.

"All right, then." she nodded reluctantly and Sirius smiled.

"Great. You know, considering we are friends, I don't know much about you. What do you say if we go to hide in the back yard, have a smoke and just…hang out?" he said and Cass gave him a small smile.

"Sure."

"Brilliant. Just wait here for a while until I change my clothes. As funny it would be to come downstairs just in my jeans, mother would have a fit if she saw me like this."

"That might be a good idea." she nodded.

"Besides, you'd be distracted by my perfect body." he said as he closed the door behind himself. Cassiopeia actually chuckled.

"You're way too thin to be perfect, Sirius." she said and heard him huff. She had actually never noticed how thin he was, she had always considered him lanky but not thin. But now she wondered if he was so skinny because of his genes or rather because of the substance he was regularly injecting into his veins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Huge apology for the long wait, but when working on a Bachelor's thesis, writing in your free time is the last thing you feel like. I'm back now, though. Enjoy the chapter:]**

Ever since Cassiopeia had ended up in the Hospital wing with a concussion after a rather bad encounter with one of Sirius and James' pranks, she admired Madame Pomfrey. Of course, the school nurse was very strict and often fussed over little things, but Cassie admired how quickly had she been able to make her headache go away. Therefore, in her fifth year, when she had talked with the Ministry counselor about her future profession, she expressed a wish to become a Healer. She wanted to be able to help people, to help them from pain just as quickly as the nurse had helped from hers. Since she had passed all of her OWL's but the one from Defence with flying colours, she felt hopeful to be admitted to the St. Mungo's programme after Hogwarts. However, she felt that simple studying for her NEWT's was not enough; after all, healing was a very prominent job, everyone wanted to become a Healer and every year, there were many applicants for the study. Therefore, Cassie came with an idea: perhaps she could learn and prepare for the future job even now while she was at Hogwarts! It would surely increase her chances to be admitted. That is why she had written both to Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey during the summer, and to her joy, they had allowed – she was now the apprentice and assistant of the school nurse, under the condition that the additional work won't interfere with her studies.

Cassie told Lily about her success as soon as the girls met on the platform 9 ¾ before the start of their sixth year. Lily was, of course, thrilled, although she seemed also a bit disappointed since she also intended to become a Healer and would welcome the practice as well.

"That's amazing! No one will have as much practice as you! But are you sure you will manage it with so much of school work?"

"I think I'll be fine" Cassie nodded. "After all, it's just two days a week."

"And when are you starting?"

"Right the first week. Or, at least, Madame Pomfrey told me she would tell me more about what I am and am not supposed to do and so on. I can't wait." she smiled.

"I'll bet." Lily returned the smile.

"Talking about me, I hope?" a voice sounded from behind Cassie and when she turned around, she saw Sirius and James.

"Hi, Sirius." she grinned and gave him a short welcome-hug. "Hi, James." she said to his friend then, a little more coldly since he still did not belong among her favorite people. "You got taller." she grinned at Sirius, who was indeed about a few inches taller than he had been the last time she saw him.

"Must be from Mrs. Potter's cooking." he smirked and Cassie nodded. Later in the summer, just when she had been visiting Lily, to her utmost surprise she had received a letter from Sirius, telling her he had finally escaped his home and was now living at the Potters. From then on, they were exchanging letters every now and then.

"But you're still skinny." her smile dropped a bit, thinking about the implications. Sirius did obviously as well, since he just shrugged and looked away.

"Sure he is, he must keep fit for Quidditch, right, Pads?" James interjected and Sirius smirked.

"Sure thing, Prongs. Now, ladies, are you looking forward to the new term?

"Yeah, Lily-flower, are you? This year is going to be brilliant, I reckon. Mainly because you will finally go out with me." James told Lily, who glowered at him.

"Keep dreaming, Potter." she scowled, although there was not as much hatred in her voice as usually.

"Nothing much changed, did it?" Sirius told Cassie quietly, so his friend would not hear.

"I swear I talked to her, as promised." she said just as quietly.

"I didn't say I doubted it. But she seems to be more stubborn than we thought."

"Maybe more than _you_ thought. I know her well." Cassie grinned.

"Well, then-" however, before he was able to finish the sentence, a new voice interrupted him.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend, Black?"

Both Sirius and Cassie turned around abruptly just to see a blonde boy with a scowl on his face.

"Ian." Cassie smiled, although she hesitated when she saw her boyfriend's expression. "It's so good to see you."

"Indeed." he said, still glaring at Sirius while he wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist and steered her away from the group of her friends, she just managed to send Lily an apologetic look. "What were you doing with Black?" he asked angrily when they stopped next to a pillar at a sufficient distance from her friends.

"We were just talking. We're friends. I thought you two are as well?" she asked naively.

"Friends? With Black? I sure hope not." Ian said, finally giving her his full attention.

"Why not? What's wrong with Sirius? I saw you two talking quite often…"

Ian snorted. "Sure. Talking. But we're nowhere near being friends, thanks very much. And I don't like you getting friendly with him too." Right now, it was Cassie's turn to glower.

"I will decide who I'm friends with." she said darkly. "And I don't appreciate your tone. You see me now after two months and that's all you can tell me?"

"That's just it! I have not see you two whole months and then I find you and Black flirting right here on the platform!"

"We were not flirting! I told you, we were just talking." she said angrily. Cassie could see that Ian was fuming. Truthfully, she did not know this side of him. She knew he could be slightly possessive, but this was bordering on ridiculous! Besides, there was a glint in his eyes that she just did not recognize and did not like one bit. However, a moment later, he seemed to calm down.

"Right then. Let's not talk about this anymore. How did you enjoy your summer?"

"It was not too bad. I even got to see Lily for a week." she said with a small smile, glad to see her old boyfriend was back.

"Good, good. Now come on, let's find a compartment. You'll be sitting with me and my friends, won't you?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist again.

"Well I- I thought I would sit with Lily and Mary…." she protested.

"Now, don't be silly. You see them every day." he said, leading her towards the train. Resigned, she sighed and followed him, telling him about her apprenticeship at Madame Pomfrey.

Two hours later, Cassiopeia was making her way through the train in search for her friends. She had endured whole two hours in the company of her boyfriend and his friends and she felt it was as long as she could take. Truthfully, she did not understand what was the point of him asking her to sit in the compartment with him when all he did was bantering with his friends who Cassie didn't even like very much. Honestly, Ian hadn't even noticed her mumbled explanation that she wanted to find her friends nor her leaving the compartment! And now, she had to go through the whole train and still, there was no sign of Lily or Mary.

Finally, when she was nearing the end of the train, she thought she heard Lily's voice. To her surprise, she was yelling at someone and a male voice yelled back. For a while, Cassiopeia thought that James Potter was in the compartment trying to make a move on Lily again, but then it occurred to her that James would never yell at his 'Lily-flower'. However, when Cassie entered the compartment, she stared in shock at the scene before her.

Lily, her face deep red from anger, stood in the middle of the compartment and her fists were clenched as she was yelled at by no one other than Sirius Black.

"-have you ever thought before speaking, Evans?"

"Shut up, Black! I'm not some thoughtless goose! It's you who always acts before thinking!"

"We're not speaking about me! We're speaking about _you_! You and your hypocrisy!" Sirius said angrily and Lily gave a derisive laugh.

"Hypocrisy?"

"YES! You waltz the castle, looking all saint and perfect, but you can't even once admit that you were wrong! So you just have to go and hurt people because of your silly grudge!"

"It's not a silly grudge! And hurting people? I did not say anything that wasn't truth! He's hurt only because you're both too arrogant to ever admit that you're nothing but bullying show-offs!" she yelled and Sirius clenched his jaw in anger. "What? Can't stand criticism, Black?"

"I don't care what you say about myself because truthfully, I don't give a damn about you, Evans! But James is my best friend and for some reason he's in love with you and you always only crush him under your heel! So whose arrogant when you can't admit that you are wrong about him? Always so _perfect_ and _polite_ to everyone, but not once have you been at least civil to James, not even when he changed just because of you! Maybe you're not a thoughtless goose but you're a cold, stuck-up bitch!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lily screeched. Truthfully, Cassiopeia had never seen her so angry.

"OH, I DO!" Sirius yelled, equally loud. "SOMEBODY HAD TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! GO ON, JUST GIVE ME A DETENTION LIKE THE GOODY TWO-SHOES PREFECT YOU ARE!" To say that Sirius was livid was an understatement. His voice was loud enough to rattle the windows, his eyes held a strange glint and his hands were shaking. Not waiting for an answer, Sirius threw last glare at Lily before pushing past Cassiopeia without giving her as much as a glance. On his way out he slammed the door with such a force the glass shattered and spilled onto the floor.

For a while, Lily was just standing, staring at the broken door and breathing hard before taking her wand and wordlessly repairing the glass door. Then she headed back to her seat and sat down, looking rather shaky. Cass and Mary exchanged hesitant looks since neither of them knew what to do in such an awkward situation. To be honest, neither even knew what side to take.

"Are you alright?" Cass asked awkwardly as she sat down next to Lily. For a short moment, Lily seemed to be lost in thoughts but then she quickly shook her head as if to clear her head from whatever she was thinking and sighed.

"I'm fine. I suppose I shouldn't have gotten myself so worked up. By _Black_ no less." she scowled at the mention of Sirius' name.

"Well, but you must admit that he looks rather dashing when angry." Mary said with a small smile, trying to lighten the situation. "I've never noticed he's got such a deep voice." she said rather dreamily but immediately sobered up when Lily gave her a glare.

"Shut up, MacDonald"

"Stop it, both of you! There's no point in arguing even among ourselves. What happened, anyway?" Cassie asked and Lily snorted.

"What do you think? Potter was bothering me again."

"Actually, at first he asked if he can sit down next to you and then asked you about your summer." Mary said.

"It's about how he said it!" Lily said quickly. "Besides, he wouldn't stop calling me 'Lily-flower'!" she exclaimed. When neither Cass nor Mary said anything, she sighed. "Alright, so maybe I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" Mary laughed. "You called him a piece of dragon dung and promised to castrate him if he ever came closer to you."

"Lily!" Cass gasped.

"Okay, fine, I admit I was rather harsh. But I just can't help it! Every time he's around, he's so…annoying"

"Yes, but you really ought to learn how to control it, Lily. He might have been an arrogant bully but during the summer you even exchanged one or two letters. Perhaps you need to accept that James Potter really changed."

"Oh, I see. Now that you and Black are all chummy you are taking his side." Lily frowned and Cassie shot Mary an exasperated look.

"This isn't about sides. I'm just saying my opinion of the situation. I refuse to take any side in this argument since I see the point of both of you. I agree that you have a right to turn him down and he should respect that. On the other hand, Potter may be arrogant and a show-off but Sirius is right that you don't have to put on a sour face every time you see him. And by the way, since when do you say 'chummy'?" Cassie furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's not the point right now." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're right. The point is, that you really should apologize to Potter."

"What!"

"Cass is right. It was rather rude from you." Mary added. Lily only buried her face into her hands.

"Am I really such a bitch?"

"You're not a bitch." Mary put her hand on to Lily's shoulder.

"No, you're just a little stubborn."

Lily groaned. "Black was right. I am a stuck up bitch."

It took Cass and Mary over half an hour to calm Lily down. Finally, she reluctantly agreed she would be more tolerant to James Potter. However, although Cass was glad the problem between the two Gryffindors was averted, she wondered what the situation between herself and Sirius was right now. When he fled from the compartment, he had not even glanced at her. Could it be that he was angry with her as well? After all, the conversation with Ian was anything but pleasant. Cassie knew that right now it would be pointless and bordering on dangerous to seek Sirius out to talk since he was the most hot headed person she knew, but later she would find him and ask him outright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or put this story into their alert/subscription list. It really motivates me to write more. Enjoy the next chapter. **

"Now, Miss Elderidge" Madam Pomfrey looked sternly at Cassiopeia as they were standing in a huge storage room full of healing potions. "I'm sure you understand that although you are expected to work hard here it is really a privilege seeing as we don't usually offer this post to other students. Therefore, your school results are not to suffer due to this work."

"Of course" Cass said while still looking around curiously. She had never thought the storage of the Hogwarts Infirmary could be so extensive and could not even imagine the rooms in St. Mungo's. Moreover, she wondered how was she ever to know what's what. Although Madame Pomfrey showed her around briefly, she assured Cassiopeia she would understand only after some time.

"One more thing, Miss Elderidge. Everything you see and hear in these rooms concerning the patients is strictly confidential. Under no circumstances can you inform another person about the patient's health problems, unless in rare conditions. If I find out you are spreading information about the patients private matters to the students, the repercussions will be very severe."

"I understand. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Now look around one more time to get better acquainted and then I will show you basic diagnostic charms." Madame Pomfrey said and Cass grinned. She could not wait to start her training.

Just as Cassiopeia tried the diagnostic charm for the second time with success, there was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in" Madame Pomfrey called and the door opened just to reveal two third year Hufflepuff girls. "Miss Carter and Miss Michaels. What is the problem?" she asked as she ushered the two girls inside and gestured for them to sit on one bed. The girls did so while eyeing Cassie curiously.

"Well, we- we were studying by the Black Lake and for the afternoon and now our back and shoulders are sore" one of the girl said quietly and Madame Pomfrey gave her a stern look.

"Studying, huh? Let me see." she said. As one of the girl threw another hesitant glance at Cassiopeia, she nodded encouragingly. "Miss Elderidge is here as my apprentice. You can trust her to be strictly professional."

Sighing, both of the girls shed her robes and their t-shirts to reveal their backs. Immediately, Cass saw that the skin on their backs and shoulders was angry red. Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "We don't need a diagnostic charm to find out what the problem is, Miss Elderidge, but it is a perfect opportunity to try it."

"Alright" Cassiopeia pulled out her wand and looked questioningly at one of the girl. "May I?" she asked kindly but the girl fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You've done it already, haven't you?"

"You don't have to be worried, Miss Michaels. Miss Elderidge knows what she's doing and I'm supervising her." Madame Pomfrey said and the girl nodded, though she still didn't seem very sure. However, the charm did not seem too difficult to Cassie and soon she was reading the results of the charm.

"A slight case of dehydration and rather extensive sunburns" she confirmed and Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Excellent. Now, for light injuries of skin we use Murtlap essence and the potion for dehydration is among the potions for nutrition. Go and bring them"

It took a moment for Cassiopeia to find her way in the storage room but in a moment, she retrieved both potions successfully. Madame Pomfrey forced the girls to drink a goblet of the potion against dehydration and then gave them a flacon of the Murtlap essence to rub into their burned skin.

After they left, Cassiopeia grinned for she had just helped to cure her first patients. Happily, she sat down to the desk to make notes on diagnosis charms and healing of skin injuries on a clean sheet of parchment. Throughout the afternoon, there were three more cases of sunburn and frankly, Cassiopeia wasn't surprised. It was the very beginning of September and the weather was unnaturally warm, therefore, most of the students used the last of warm days to sunbath at the lake. Madame Pomfrey shook her head at the silliness and took ten points for their foolishness.

When Cassie returned to the Gryffindor Tower, she struggled to stifle a yawn. Her day sure had been busy. As soon as she entered the Common room, she spotted Lily sitting in an armchair near the back of the room, reading a book. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and she was biting her lower lip, yet she still looked up when she sensed someone was approaching. As soon as she saw Cass, she smiled.

"How did it go?" she asked as Cassie sat down.

"Very good, I think. I received a tour and then I learned basic diagnostic charms and later actually tried them."

"That's great!" Lily grinned. "When's your next shift?"

"Saturday evening." Cassie grinned back. She couldn't wait. "Where's Mary?"

"Out. With Jack"

"Jack? As in Jack Doherty, the Hufflepuff in our year?" Cassie arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"That very one" Lily nodded.

"Well, he's nice. And handsome, too."

"He is. You should have seen Mary's face when he asked her to go for a walk with him after dinner. I had to kick her shin so she would stop just staring at him." Lily shook her head and Cass chuckled.

"No wonder. She's had a crush on him since last year."

"Speaking of boyfriends, Ian was looking for you." Lily said and looked up in surprise.

"He was?"

"Yes. He looked rather…pissed off, to tell you the truth."

"Did he tell you why? Because I told him I had the first shift today."

"I don't know. He seemed rather confused, actually. Didn't even know about your work in the Hospital Wing at all."

"What? But I told him the first day here and several times after. I even told him yesterday I would not have time today." Cassiopeia scrunched her nose in confusion.

"I know you did. He really seemed out of sorts. He suddenly said he had some work to do and suddenly he left, mumbling something about Black, though I didn't catch what. It was all very strange. You should talk to him." Lily said seriously.

"I will. But not today. It's never really smart to talk to Ian when he's angry. It usually makes the argument even worse. I'll talk to him tomorrow after breakfast." Cassie decided.

However, the next day, Ian was not present in the Great Hall, nor could he be seen at lunch. Cassiopeia managed to talk to him shortly after dinner and surprisingly, he did not even mention having talked to Lily the day before or being angry. He seemed to be in a very good mood and the couple spent a pleasant evening on the Hogwarts grounds. Feeling reassured in their relationship once again, Cassie did not even think to ask what Ian's problem the day before was nor what he had against Sirius.

Speaking of Sirius Black, Cassiopeia had not found a chance to talk to him yet. Either she was busy with homework or spending time with Ian, or Sirius would be out causing mischief with his friends. Although he did not seem to be purposefully avoiding her, judging from his occasional waves or winks at her from across the room. Still, Cassie was surprised when one evening, she was sitting on a sofa, leafing through a book and suddenly, Sirius sat down next to her.

"And how are you on this fine evening?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fine, actually. Where's the rest of your little group of friends?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, well," Sirius said as he stretched and sprawled on the sofa comfortably. "Prongs is in detention. McGonagall obviously thought that Mrs. Edwina's Super-sticky Glue on the door handles of all classrooms was a bit overboard."

"I knew it was you." Cass pointed out.

"Because it was brilliant, right? And to your last question, Moony is tutoring Peter, though why anyone would bother with studies on the first week of school is beyond me." he scowled at Cassiopeia's book.

"Stop with this look. It's Defense. I need to study in advance considering I'm horrible at it. You sure would do so as well if you were rubbish in it." she said and Sirius shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not rubbish in anything." he smirked and Cassiopeia snorted.

"You're rubbish in being humble."

"That's not truth either. You just don't know me very well." he said, suddenly seeming more subdued. In a short moment, though, he shook the feeling away and smiled once again. "So I've heard that you're aspiring for a new matron." he said and Cassie grimaced.

"It sounds actually horrible when you say it like this. Besides, I'm just an apprentice to have a better chance to get admitted into the Healing programme after school." she explained.

"That's great. I bet you'll get in easily. So, I suppose I'll have to provoke some Slytherin, get some fight injury and then have you as my personal nurse. Such an opportunity does not arise everyday." he gave her a smirk.

"Shut up" Cass laughed, slapping his shoulder. She was glad everything was alright between them.

The Saturday's shift went rather uneventful to Cassiopeia. During the weekend, most of the students were either in the common rooms or outside enjoying the last warm days and therefore, there was not much need for medical attention. Therefore, Cassiopeia found herself labeling and ordering newly brewed potions by Professor Slughorn. It might seem as a dull work but Cassie liked working systematically and at least she felt useful. However, just as she was about to take a new batch of Skele-Gro to the storage room, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" she called and to her surprise, Remus Lupin came into the Infirmary. As soon as he saw Cass, he froze on the spot. "Remus? What are you doing here? Do you need medical attention?" Cassiopeia asked when she recovered. Before Remus could gather his thoughts and answer, Madame Pomfrey came from her office.

"Mr. Lupin, you're quite early today. That's just as well. Oh, I suppose you might have heard about Miss Elderidge being my assistant." she said. From Remus expression it was clear he _had_ heard but hadn't realized until he saw Cass in the Infirmary.

"Uhm, maybe I can…step out, if you are uncomfortable, Remus" Cassie offered, seeing Remus' still ashen face.

"Miss Elderidge! Do you intend to leave the room every time your patients are uncomfortable?" Madame Pomfrey barked.

"N-no, I suppose not. But they will not be my classmates"

"You can never be sure about it. Now, Mr. Lupin, it is, of course, up to you to whom do you decide to reveal your condition. But you must realize that Miss Elderidge will be my apprentice for two years and it is very probable you will see her here often. Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if she knew about it." Madame Pomfrey advised. "I can assure you she will be highly professional."

"Well, I- I suppose." he said after a moment.

"Very well, then. I will leave you alone since we still have time." Madame Pomfrey said and went back into her office.

When she was gone, Remus tiredly sat down at one of the beds. "I forgot you would be here." he said with a sigh.

"Remus, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm just learning here, I'm no healer. And I understand why it would seem awkward to you." she said kindly. Cassie considered Remus a friend, although they really spoke only sporadically, mainly during the Herbology class, in which they had been put together.

"No. Madame Pomfrey is right. We will probably meet in here more often. I should tell you."

"Then you have my word I will not tell anyone else."

"Thank you. Although, I'm worried about your reaction rather than about you spreading the word through school. Alright, I suppose I must tell you to find out. Well, the thing is…I am a werewolf" he said quietly and looked away in shame.

"Oh. Right." Cassie nodded, biting her lower lip.

"You don't seem awfully surprised." Remus noted and Cassiopeia shrugged.

"Lily, Mary and I kind of…suspected it." she admitted.

"What gave me away?"

"Well, perhaps the fact that your mother supposedly came down with scrofungulus at least twice and your grandmother died three times. Besides, the times of your absences were perfectly timed with the full moon."

For a while, Remus was quiet before looking her in the eyes. "Thank you. For not telling anyone and also for not treating me differently."

"We would never do that, Remus. Can I ask you how did it- how did you become a werewolf?"

"I was about four when I was bitten…" Remus said, proceeding to tell Cassiopeia about being bitten by Fenrir Greyback and his transformations in the Shrieking Shack.

"Oh, so that's the strange noises everyone in Hogsmead is afraid of."

"Yeah, it's me." he said grimly.

"I'm so sorry, Remus." she said, gently patting his hand.

"You don't have to be." he shrugged. "After twelve years, I kind of got used to it."

"Listen, my next shift in here isn't until next Wednesday but I would like to help you somehow. Perhaps I could come in the morning to help with your injuries. That is, if you are not uncomfortable with it." she said quickly and to her surprise, Remus broke out a smile.

"You heard Madame Pomfrey. A Healer can't regard patient's personal feelings."

"I know." she smiled back. "But I'm not a Healer, am I? Which is why I'm asking."

"Well, I guess my injuries will be a perfect thing to train on. And I'll be happy to become your Guinea Pig."

"Thank you." Cassie beamed. "I promise not to turn you into a toad or something."

"I appreciate that."

"Are you ready to go, Mr. Lupin?" Madame Pomfrey's voice suddenly sounded through the Hospital Wing.

"I am." Remus nodded.

"Very well. Miss Elderidge, you stay here and finish the new batch of potions. In case anyone is looking for me, tell them I'll be back shortly." she said, leading Remus away.

When Madame Pomfrey came back some time later, Cassie was already finished with her work. Immediately, she told the older Healer about her wish to come the next morning and she was allowed to come and help with Remus' injuries. Moreover, Madame Pomfrey taught her new charms she would need the next day so that Cassiopeia would be able to actually do something useful.

As Cassie went to bed that night, she was thinking about her friend, who was at that time somewhere in the Shrieking Shack, alone and most probably in pain. She sighed. Her life sucked sometimes but compared to others, she still was lucky.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassiopeia sighed angrily and for the third time in a while, she looked at her watch. Ian was more than half an hour late for their date. It was not the first time either. During the last three weeks, he hadn't once managed to be on time, which was just not like him. Determined to wait ten minutes and not even a second longer before heading back to the Gryffindor tower, Cassiopeia leaned back against a wall and once again opened her book which she (for some unknown reason) brought with her. However, she couldn't really concentrate on the reading because of a sense of foreboding. Her relationship with Ian seemed to be deteriorating steadily. She wondered if she had done something wrong but honestly, it was Ian who had changed drastically over the summer. Sure, he always had been rather cocky and sometimes rather annoyingly possessive of her, which was a reason why neither Lily nor Mary liked him very much. Ian had never really even made any effort to get to know Cassie's friends better; he would always merely acknowledge their presence with a brief nod before leading Cassiopeia away from them. Nevertheless, when they were alone together, he was nice. He was really smart and also funny. Though Cassiopeia didn't approve of this behavior and many times, she tried to include her boyfriend and her friends into a talk, she understood that it was just what Ian was like. He didn't make friends easily. That was also the reason why Cassie was so confused with his behavior during the last weeks. Several times already, she saw him talking with Sirius Black and when she would ask him about it, he would only cryptically say, "she wouldn't understand" or "not to worry her little head about it". Moreover, last week she had even seen him company of some Seventh year Slytherins.

Sighing once again, Cassiopeia looked up from her book and frowned immediately, when she saw two familiar figures talking in a dark corridor.

"Speak of the devil…" she muttered under her breath as she saw her boyfriend and Sirius part their ways, with Black patting his back in a friendly manner and heading away.

"Hey, baby!" Ian exclaimed when he saw her and Cassie closed her book.

When Ian gave her a kiss, Cassiopeia forced herself not to turn away from him and instead, she frowned. "Where have you been?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Just fell asleep. Then I had some business to take care of. Why?" he asked and Cassie gave him an incredulous look.

"Why? Because I have been waiting for you for half an hour….we were supposed to go out on a date…" she added hesitantly when she saw Ian's confused look.

"What, today?" Ian exclaimed and Cassie looked at him in awe. They had arranged the date just the day before.

"Well, yes. Did you forget?"

"Shit, it slipped from my mind." he cursed.

"But how could it slip from your mind? We've talked about it at the breakfast today."

"I don't bloody know! I have been busy lately, alright? I'm sorry." he added feebly but Cassie couldn't miss his irritated tone.

"Busy with meeting Sirius Black and some Slytherins all the time?" Cassiopeia inquired and he sighed angrily.

"Will you give it a rest already? I told you not to worry about that! It's my business!"

"Stop yelling at me! I just want to understand what is wrong with you? You've never talked to them, you claim to hate Sirius, you're irritated all the time, not to mention you forget things. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" he snapped at her. "Nothing's going on, you're just oversensitive because I forgot our date." he said and Cassiopeia stared at him. "Look," he added, calm again. "I'm sorry I forgot. Really. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How about tomorrow?"

"I have my shift in the Hospital Wing." she said quietly and he sighed.

"Alright, then, how about the day after tomorrow?"

"After dinner?" she asked and Ian nodded.

"I'll pick you up in the Entrance Hall, ok?"

"Ok." she finally gave him a small smile and seeing it, Ian smiled too and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you forgive me, then?" he asked sweetly and Cassiopeia sighed but smiled anyway.

"Alright. But you're still a jerk." she added and slapped his chest.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was appalled. She was sitting with her best friends on the comfiest sofa in the Gryffindor common room, interrogating Cass about her early return from a date with her boyfriend. "He really said that?! What an arsehole!" she exclaimed loud enough for the whole common room to look at her curiously and Cassie shushed her. "After once again forgetting your date he is bloody rude to you? Why are you even dating that prick?!"<p>

Before Cassiopeia could answer, Mary snorted. "Beautifully expressed, Lily. Such a fine vocabulary you use!" she teased the redhead and Cassie chuckled while Lily rolled her eyes. "But Cass, Lily's right, you know? Ian should not be treating you like this."

"What would you want me to do? Break up with him?" Cassiopeia said exasperatedly. When neither of the girls said anything, she gasped. "I don't believe it! You're basically telling me to dump my boyfriend!"

"We're not telling you to do anything, Cass. We're just saying that if someone was treating me or Mary like this, we would dump him on the spot." Lily reasoned and Cassie scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Because dumping your boyfriends after every small fight is perfectly reasonable." she said darkly.

"It was not the first time he was like that! You can't just let him tread onto you like that."

"Stop it! I'm not stupid, you know?! I am aware that he was being a jerk but I also know him much better than you two do. I know you don't like him much and I accept it but normally he is not like that. There's something wrong with him, something is going on. So even if I am angry, it would be rather cruel to dump him when he might need my help, don't you think?" Cassie said.

"I'm sorry." Lily said quietly. "I didn't mean it like that, of course I don't want you to lose your boyfriend, but I just think you deserve better, that's all."

"I'm sorry too but… how are you going to help him? Because from the point I see it, it doesn't look like he wants your help, you know?" Mary interjected and Cassie sighed.

"I know. He's awfully stubborn." she complained.

Lily thought of another word to describe Ian Jones, but for the sake of her best friend, she bit her tongue and offered her an encouraging smile instead. "Perhaps it's nothing. He's sixteen-year-old boy, after all. Who knows what's going on in their heads." she mused and both Cassie and Mary snickered.

"Trust me, not much." Cassiopeia said. "It's usually just Quidditch and sex." she joked.

"Well, it certainly applies to Potter." Lily muttered and shot a glare across the room at James as he was passing by.

"Hey." Cassie snapped her fingers right in front of Lily's face. "Concentrate. We're trying to solve my love life."

"Sorry." Lily blushed and turned her attention on to her friends again.

"Anyway, something _is_ going on. It's not nothing. Ian has never been acting like this. I'm really worried."

"Then you have to find out what it is, considering he won't tell you." Mary said reasonably. "If you want us to help you stalk him, all you have to do is ask." she said and Cassie smiled.

"Thanks. But this is something I should do by myself."

"You really are going to stalk your boyfriend?" Lily snorted and Cassiopeia shrugged.

"What else can I do? Unless…" she trailed off as her sight fell on a person on the other side of the common room. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Wait here." she said before marching to the corner of the room. There, rather uncharacteristically since it was not in the centre of attention for once, Sirius Black was sprawled across the sofa. His head was propped against the armrest, one of his legs was hanging of the side and his eyes were closed. He looked perfectly calm and relaxed and Cass almost hesitated to disturb him.

"Sirius?" she said tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Hmm" was his response again and only after a moment did he open his eyes. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked lazily.

"Well I- I have a question. It's about Ian." she said and only then did Sirius sat up slowly with a sigh and ran a hand through his longish messy hair.

"Yes? Though I don't really see how can I be of any help. I barely know that bloke" he said.

"But that's just it!" Cassiopeia exclaimed and sat down next to him. "You barely know each other, you don't even like each other and still you are having mysterious meetings in the corridors. Why is that?"

"Why do you ask me? Why not to ask Jones?" he asked warily.

"I have. Several times. But he won't talk to me. I just know something is going on with him and I hoped you could help."

However, Sirius shook his head. "Sorry. If he doesn't want to tell you, then it's really not my place to tell."

"But-"

"No. Really, I can't. We have some business going on and I just can't afford to ruin it." he said apologetically.

Cassie sighed resignedly. "Alright then. Sorry for pressing you to tell me." she said and got up, seeing Sirius wouldn't tell her anything. However, before she could leave, he suddenly caught her arm in a firm grip.

"Just remember what I told you this summer. He's not the best boyfriend material. Be careful around him." he said and she nodded, thoroughly confused. Nevertheless, she was determined to find out what was happening even without Sirius' help. However, a chance to solve the mystery came much sooner than Cassie thought it would. She didn't even have to spy on Ian to find out.

* * *

><p>For their next date, Ian was surprisingly early and in a very good mood. They went for a walk on the grounds and the whole time Ian had his arm around her shoulders and giving her his full attention. It was almost like the old Ian, kind, affectionate and funny. After what seemed like a very long time, Cassiopeia felt almost relaxed around him, though she wasn't naïve enough to be lulled into a false sense of security. Only today did she notice that his eyes seemed somehow…different. On one hand, they seemed awfully tired and the dark circles around them only enhanced it. On the other hand, the look in his eyes was almost anxious. Nevertheless, Cassiopeia decided not to spoil their day by questioning that surely would lead to another argument since Ian was trying very hard to compensate for the last date. Since it was October already and the weather was quite chilly, Ian took off his jacket, wrapped it around her shoulders, and took her hand as they were slowly heading back to the castle.<p>

However, as they were slowly walking over the courtyard, Ian suddenly stopped. "Would you wait for me for a bit? I need to take care of something." he said cryptically and without waiting for her answer, he strode across the courtyard. Only then did Cassiopeia notice a group of Slytherin Seventh Years standing there, obviously waiting for Ian. Sighing, she realized it would be way too obvious to spy on them now. Instead, she just watched from distance their smirks as Ian neared them with long strides. Since the weather was cold, her hands were beginning to freeze and subconsciously, she slid them into the pockets of Ian's jacket. However, as she did so, she immediately felt that the pockets were not empty. When she looked at what she was holding, with a shock she found out it was a small beg of white powder. Painfully familiar white powder. Realization hit her immediately and finally, she connected all of the instances of Ian's strange behavior.

"I'm so stupid." she whispered to herself. Although everything was making sense now, it was still hard to comprehend. It was even harder than to find the very same thing about Sirius. But finally, she understood Sirius' warning about Ian. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed Ian walking back fast, he was almost jogging towards her.

"Sorry, I just need my jack-" he said when Cassie gave him an emotionless look.

"Forgot this?" she asked dully, holding out the small bag. Seeing the thing in her hand, Ian froze.

"Look, it's…Well, I don't have time to explain what it is right now. Just give me that bag, I will explain later." he said and she snorted.

"You don't have to explain. I know what it is." she said and Ian chuckled.

"How would you know? You're a pureblood and this is a muggle thing." he said and Cassie couldn't help but feel offended.

"It is a muggle _drug_." she corrected him. Ian sighed angrily.

"I really don't have time to talk about it now, Cas. Just give me the bag." he said, reaching for it but Cassiopeia jerked her hand away.

"Come on, they are waiting for me! Stop causing a scene here and give it to me!"

"No!" she barked, jerking her hand away again.

"Give me the damn thing!" he snarled and grabbed her wrist in a steely grip, leaving bruises in his wake. He snatched the bag from her hand forcefully and left towards the Slytherins without a second glance at her.

Numbly, she watched him to hand the bag to one of the boys and receive a pouch of money in return. Then he stalked off into the castle, not caring that she was still standing there. Finally, Cassiopeia recovered from the shock and ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower, tears streaming down her face and her wrist throbbing. Suddenly, Sirius' warning about Ian was so much clearer.

**Sorry for the awful delay, I had a writer's block. I'm really interested in your opinions since I'm not at all sure about this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

For some reason, Cassiopeia didn't tell her friends about the incident with Ian. She didn't really know why, but she just didn't feel like explaining to her friends what had happened nor listening to their angry advices to break up with her boyfriend. Even though Lily and Mary were rather put out by her reluctance to confide in them, after a while they stopped pressing her to open up.

Nevertheless, for three days, Cassiopeia had to rub bruise-healing paste onto her wrists to treat the dark blue bruises Ian had left on her wrists. She was more than grateful her school robes would hide them since the paste would only speed up the healing process. Moreover, Cass couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork, she barely ate and slept only fitfully, all because she was dwelling on the fact that her boyfriend was a drug addict and sold drugs to other students. When Cass thought about it, she realized she should have noticed much sooner. All the signs had always been there, she just had been too blind to see them.

All in all, she welcomed another shift in the Hospital Wing since it would distract her at least for a while. Consequently, this week was a full moon and she agreed to take her shift on the morning after to help to take care of Remus. She arrived to the Infirmary some time earlier and prepared all of the salves and potions that might be needed. Just as she had everything ready, including a crisp clean cot behind a partition, Madame Pomfrey walked inside, with Remus on a stretcher levitating in front of her. Even at a first sight, Cassie recognized he was in a much worse condition than the month before. Immediately, she spotted several gashes, bites and the odd angle of his right arm. Together with Madame Pomfrey, they eased Remus onto the prepared cot and started healing the wounds.

It was an hour later when the last gash finally sealed itself, creating a nasty scar.

"Miss Elderidge, stay with him while I fetch a Sleeping Draught" Madame Pomfrey ordered and went to the storage room.

"Are you feeling any better, Remus?" Cass smiled at her patient encouragingly and fluffed his pillows.

"Much better. Thank you, Cass, you're going to be a brilliant healer." he smiled tiredly just as Madame Pomfrey came with the potion.

"Now, make sure Mr. Lupin drinks at least half a goblet of the potion. I will be in my office if you need me." Madame Pomfrey instructed her and left again.

"Alright, here it is." Cassiopeia said as she carefully filled a goblet with the dark-blue liquid. "Cheers" she smiled and handed the goblet to Remus. However, just as he was about to down the potion, the door to the Infirmary burst open and James Potter and Peter Pettigrew flew inside, almost pushing Cassiopeia away from the bed.

"Remus!" James exclaimed. "Are you alright? I tried to stop him, Moony, I swear I-"

"Prongs! I know, that's alright." Remus said tiredly and Cassiopeia couldn't do anything but stare in confusion at the three boys, although she felt rather awkward just listening to their conversation.

"What do you mean, it's alright?! It's not! I mean- he knows what-"

Once again, James' rant was interrupted by Remus, this time more forcefully. "I know! It's not your fault, James, not yours Peter."

As James wanted to protest again, the door opened once more and Sirius ran inside. However, to say he didn't receive a very warm welcome from his friends was an understatement.

"You!" James all but hissed. "How dare you slither in here after what you have done!"

"I- I came to say sorry" Sirius said hoarsely and only now did Cassiopeia notice his haunted look.

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't cut it, you fucking traitor!" James yelled and Cass raised her eyebrows at the exchange. Everyone knew James Potter and Sirius Black were as good as brothers. Never before had she heard about them fighting.

"It was just a prank! How was I supposed to know-"

"Know what? That the wanker would really do what you tell him?! He's been trying to find out for three years, of course he would go after any trace! Just don't tell me you didn't know that!" James screamed, red in the face.

"Dammit, Prongs, I'm just trying to say sorry!" Sirius yelled.

"And I told you that sorry isn't good enough. And don't call me Prongs. No traitor deserves to use our nicknames." James said coldly.

"Remus, please-" Sirius said rather desperately but the werewolf looked away.

"James is right. We trusted you. I trusted you. And you threw it away just for a bit of fun." he said sadly.

"I suppose we should have known. After all, he's a Black." James told his friends, although loud enough that Sirius could hear. Cassiopeia didn't know what exactly had Sirius done to anger his friends to such an extent, but the hurt look on Sirius face caused by James' words made Cass feel rather sorry for him.

"Prongs, you can't mean this." he whispered but James was either too angry to see the look of despair on his friend's face or he didn't really care.

"Oh, can't I? Just as you didn't mean to babble to Snivellus about Remus, I suppose? I mean it, you're no better than your family. And I already told you not to call me Prongs. Now get lost." he said coldly.

Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey's angry voice sounded through the infirmary. "What is the meaning of this?! Mr. Lupin needs to rest, how dare you making such a ruckus? Miss Elderidge, I thought I left you in charge here." she said sharply and James finally noticed Cass was in the room.

"You did, Madame Pomfrey." she said quietly, knowing what was to come.

"Then how can you allow them to disturb the patient? Did Mr. Lupin have the potion?" she asked then and Cass bit her lip.

"He- he was just about to."

Madame Pomfrey tsked in disapproval. "This is no way to become a good Healer, Miss Elderidge. The health and comfort of your patients is your priority, keep it in mind if you really want to become a Healer. Your shift is over for today, so you may go. And I want you three," she threw a glare at James, Peter and Sirius "to leave the Infirmary at once since Mr. Lupin needs to get some rest." she said and reluctantly, the three boys shuffled out, grumbling the whole way. Cassiopeia followed them quietly while observing their behavior curiously. She noticed Sirius was giving the other boys almost a longing look but he didn't dare to try and talk to them again. Once outside, James gave Sirius one last scathing look before dragging Peter away, presumably to get some breakfast. However, Cassiopeia's attention was on Sirius, who dejectedly headed the other way. From the incident in the Infirmary Cass could guess that Sirius told someone about Remus' problem, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel rather sorry for him. That was why she decided to follow him.

It didn't take her much time to find Sirius, he was just in the corridor around the corner, slumped on the windowsill and looking at the grounds. Since he was deep in thoughts, he didn't hear her until she was standing right next to him.

"Hey" she said softly and touched his arm, causing him to jump with surprise. "Are you alright?"

Sirius snorted, though there was no trace of humor on his face. "What do you think?"

"I know. Sorry, it was a silly question. I- I just thought you might want some company but I can leave you alone if you wish-"

"No, no, please stay. Or…maybe we could take a walk?" he suggested and though Cass was surprised, she nodded.

The autumn morning was cold, puffs of fog were still lying on the school grounds, yet Cassiopeia and Sirius were walking outside until they came to the lake. Neither one of them was speaking, but the silence was rather comfortable. Sirius then dried an area on the ground large enough for them to sit on without getting wet and sat down on the grass. Immediately, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up with relish.

"Want some?" he asked and held the pack for Cass.

"I- Ok, then." she agreed, albeit hesitantly, and took one cigarette for herself. "If Lily finds out, she will have a fit, you know." she commented as she lit up the cigarette.

Sirius snorted derisively. "You act as if she were your mother instead of a friend."

"Yes, but I care for her opinion much more than for my mother's." Cass retorted.

"Fair enough." Sirius shrugged. "So…. what's up with you and Jones?" he asked and Cassiopeia fidgeted. Ian was still a touchy subject and she had been glad to forget about him at least for a while. However, for some reason, she realized she didn't mind talking to Sirius about the issue, perhaps because he was involved as well.

"I know what is going on with him, if you mean this." she said stiffly.

Sirius sighed. "I know, I should have told you. But really, it was not my place to tell."

Now it was Cassiopeia's turn to snort. "Just be honest, Sirius. You couldn't tell me because you have business with him going on as well. You said so yourself."

"Well, that too." Sirius admitted. "So, are you breaking up with him?"

"I don't know." Cassiopeia answered truthfully. "Sure, he's been acting like a jerk, but he's... it seems unfair to leave him because he has a problem. Perhaps I could help him."

"You can't really help him, you know? You won't make him. He must decide for himself." Sirius said knowingly, rubbing his arm absentmindly. Cass noticed he was getting fidgety again.

"Just like you did?" She said sarcastically. "I remember you telling me you would cut it after running away from your family."

"It's not that easy. You don't know anything if you think it is." Sirius said angrily.

"Then explain it." Cass inquired. Sirius sighed and for a while he fell quiet. Just when Cassiopeia thought he would not elaborate, he spoke, his voice hoarse suddenly.

"You may decide to lay off the stuff and you might even try it if you are strong willed enough. But then it comes, the craving, the itch, the physical pain. And then the bliss, the relief when you take another hit. They say that Dark Magic is dangerous because once you try it, you don't ever want to stop. I suppose this is the same."

"And is there anything you think might help? Because you can't intend to be on this junk forever..."

"I don't know. I just... don't know. There is nothing else I wish more than stop but... I just can't. It ruined my whole life." Sirius said bitterly. Cass wanted to ask what exactly did Sirius mean, yet she didn't think it wise to press him so she just waited for him to continue. "I suppose I may as well tell you. This whole situation in the morning... but it's a long story."

"I've got time." Cass shrugged.

"You know my brother Regulus," Sirius began and she nodded, urging him to continue. "he's a Death Eater." he said and Cassiopeia gasped.

"What?! But, he's just fourteen!"

"Yeah. I guess Voldemort has no qualms about recruiting kids." Sirius said darkly.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry. But... what does it have to do with your argument with James and Remus?" she wondered.

"Yesterday, Snivellus was so kind as to announce the joyous news about my brother. I wouldn't have even known otherwise if that bastard didn't rub my nose in it." he growled. "It's my fault and he knows."

"How is it your fault?"

"When I left home, I left Regulus alone with _them_. I was supposed to be there to protect him from all the shit they have been feeding him. I feel like I failed him."

"Sirius, how can you think it's your fault? How long haven't you and your brother been on speaking terms? I know you feel like you were responsible for him but-"

"I _was _responsible for him. He's my little brother." He interrupted her angrily. Then he shook his head as if to shake the thought off. "Nevertheless, Snivellus was mocking me and I was, well, my head wasn't very clear, if you know what I mean. I don't even know why I did it. For revenge, I guess. But I couldn't control myself, it was as if I heard myself telling Snape to follow Remus under the Whomping Willow that night. It just seemed like a good idea at that time. But it seemed like a really, really stupid idea once I sobered up a bit, so I told Prongs and he ran to prevent Snape from going. It was too late though, Snivellus saw Remus changing." Sirius finished with a sigh.

Cassiopeia nodded. The whole scene from the morning now made a perfect sense. However, she just couldn't help but feel sorry for Sirius, although it _was _his fault. "I'm sorry. But perhaps if you told them what you told me..." she suggested but Sirius shook his head.

"You heard James. They won't listen."

Cass rolled her eyes. "Not if you start by telling them it was just a stupid prank."

"I would have to tell them everything. Neither of them know I'm... you-know-what."

"A junkie?" she said frankly and Sirius cringed.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it would be for the best, you know? You said so yourself, you can't deal with it by yourself but I'm sure all of them would help you. And if you ever decide, I would help you, too. Think about it, ok? Now come on, breakfast is almost over." she said. However, Sirius sprang to his feet much quicker.

"You go without me. I have some business to take care of." he announced and marched straight towards the castle, his eyes gleaming. Cass sighed; she was sure he was not looking for his friends to apologize. It was much more probable he would be looking for Ian. With that thought, she headed towards the castle as well, all thoughts on breakfast suddenly forgotten.

**Hi again. Yes, I realize this chapter was rather dark and not very corresponding with the Christmas mood but it was necessary. Be prepared for even darker stuff in the future. And I'm sorry for any errors or misspelled words. My spellcheck is not available right now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, I apologize for the awful delay. I bet some of you didn't even think I would ever update again. Just know that I'm not about to abandon this story, ever, just as I won't abandon Gimme Shelter. This chapter is incredibly short and not much is going on – it was supposed to be longer but I wanted to give you guys at least something while I'm working on the rest. There should be more action in the next chapter.**

Despite the fact that no one except Cassiopeia had been present during their fight in the Hospital Wing, by evening the whole school was talking about the 'falling out of the Marauders'. Although Cass wouldn't dare to mention the fight to anyone, their schoolmates still guessed there was something wrong, perhaps because Sirius took to avoiding the rest of his group of friends. During the meals he would sit by himself at the end of the table, closest to the entrance. In classes he took the empty seat as far away from the Marauders as possible and he either wasn't present in the Common room or would sit in the lonesome armchair at the darkest corner of the room. It was just a few days since he had been shunned by his friends, but there were already signs of depression. Cassiopeia was, in fact, watching him very closely with growing worry. He always looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes and looked rather dishevelled. He seemed nervous and jumpy and his hands were shaking constantly. Moreover, his school results radically dropped - a fact even the teachers noticed. He wouldn't talk to anyone if he wasn't asked directly and just two days later, when Sirius came into the Great Hall, he looked so lonely Cassie couldn't take it anymore. When she saw him sit down at the end of the Gryffindor table again, she bit her lip and turned to her best friends. Mary was just telling them about her date with Jack.

"-and he wouldn't let go of my hand the whole time we- Are you even listening to me, Cass?" Mary asked her friend when she saw her staring across the Hall.

"What? I- sorry, I wasn't actually listening." she admitted.

"What's going on with you?" Lily asked while she was spreading jam over her toast.

"Well,..." Cass hesitated. "I was thinking... I was actually thinking of asking Sirius to join us for breakfast." she said finally and for a while, both of her friends stared at her in shock. Finally, Lily seemed to recover and she groaned.

"'Do you really have to? It's too nice a day to spoil it with Black's antics." she said and Cass rolled her eyes. Lily was her best friend; she loved her to death. She was smart and kind. But sometimes, she let her initial dislike for Potter and Black cloud her common sense.

"Come on, Lily, just take a look at him. Do you really think he's in mood to provoke you now?" Cass said and Mary shrugged.

"She's right, Lils. He's been so lonely these days."

"Besides, he's my friend, too. It's either this or I will go and sit with him. You two will survive a while without me." Cassie suggested and Lily sighed.

"Oh, ok. Just go and ask him." she waved her off. Therefore, Cass got up and walked over to where Sirius was sitting, just staring into his cup of black coffee. She tapped his shoulder but he still jumped a bit and looked up at her with surprise.

"Elderidge?" While the old Sirius would have already made some sort of a witty comment, he was now looking at her with utter confusion, as if he had no longer expected any human contact anymore. Immediately, Cass noticed the dark circles around his eyes and disheveled hair. "Need something?" he asked when she just stared at him without giving any reason as to why was she demanding his attention at such early hour of the morning.

"No, I just… I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with us." She said, suddenly uncertain of herself. But since the question 'how are you' seemed pointless, she decided to get straight to the point.

"Uhm, why?"

"Just because." She shrugged and Sirius snorted into his coffee.

"I don't need your pity. I'm not anyone's charity case."

"You're not my charity case, you're my friend." Cassiopeia said indignantly. "And I think you've been alone for too long." She added but Sirius only shrugged his shoulders. "Have you slept?" she asked then.

"Sure I have." He mumbled and looked away with a sigh. Then he looked back at her suddenly. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" he asked and Cass raised her eyebrows.

"And why wouldn't it be?"

"Because," Sirius looked as if the answer was obvious. "you know that Evans and I don't get along much. I doubt she would want me sitting with her for breakfast."

"Lily doesn't mind. But if you do, perhaps I could sit with you, then." She suggested and he shrugged again.

"Be my guest." He nodded at the empty seat next to him. Noticing Lily and Mary watching them expectantly, she threw one apologetic look at them and sat down next to Sirius.

"Oh, great! There's still some toast left on this side of the table! There was none left where the girls and I were sitting. We were kind of late for breakfast this morning."

"How so?" Sirius asked, though his voice was dull and held no real interest.

"Because Mary was in the shower for too long and then Lily and I didn't have enough time. Nor warm water." Cass rolled her eyes and Sirius snorted. "Have you had some?" she pointed at the toast.

"Not hungry." Sirius mumbled and Cassiopeia suppressed her sigh. She had been expecting this.

"Ok, maybe not for a toast. But look, there's some apple pie! How about apple pie?"

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"You know what, then? Let's share it." Cassiopeia suggested and before he could answer, she grabbed a piece of the apple pie and cut it in half with her fork, pushing one half in front of Sirius. At that, he gave her sidelong glance and something similar to a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Cass knew that just as herself, he recalled their first night in Hogwarts. He wouldn't refuse to eat it now.

"You really are something, you know that?" he shook his head as he grabbed a fork and began eating. "Why are you doing this?"

"Honestly?" she asked after she swallowed her bite. "I've been watching you for the last few days. I've been worried. Especially when I noticed you eat as much as Cordelia Redfield." She nodded her head to the Hufflepuff table where the girl, known for her stick-like posture and strong repulsion to food, was sitting. "It's not healthy."

"I haven't had much appetite lately." Sirius admitted.

"I get it. And I also get why. I guess I would have no appetite either if my friends had treated me like this." She said darkly, throwing a glare at James, Remus and Peter, who were chatting among themselves happily.

"They kind of have a good reason for it, don't they?" Sirius mumbled into his plate.

"Reason or not, Sirius, it's been several weeks. Really, I've always thought girls were the ones to hold grudges but apparently not. Yes, what you've done was really stupid but still…shunning you out for this long is rather cruel, especially when they don't let you explain your point of view."

"I would have done the same."

"Maybe. Maybe not. The thing is, they are, or at least were, your best friends. And best friends do notice that their friend is in a bad shape. Because no offense, but you look horrible." Cassiopeia said, finishing her piece of pie.

"None taken." Sirius shrugged, running his hand through his messy hair. "So I _am_ your charity case."

Cass sighed angrily. "You are not! I'm not talking to you out of pity, Sirius. I was under the impression that we were friends even before this whole…situation. And this is what friends do. Or at least some friends." She said, sending another dark look in direction of James Potter and his friends.

For a while, Sirius was quiet, just pensively staring into his empty cup of coffee. "You know," he said quietly, "I may seem defensive and look like I don't care but…you coming to talk to me- it means a lot. You're the first friendly person I've talked to in a few weeks." He said clumsily and Cass smiled sadly. Through all of his problems, Sirius had always been an outgoing, funny and friendly person and it was devastating to see him to be this depressed. It was even worse to know that the state he was in was not caused only by being shunned by his friends but also the wretched substance he was addicted to. But Cass knew better than starting conversation about that now, when it was a miracle he opened to her at least a bit. It would not do to push him too much.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Look, we have Defense now, why don't you sit with us?" she suggested. Sirius seemed genuinely surprised, as if the idea had never occurred to him. For a while, Cass thought he would decline again when he nodded.

"Thanks. Are you sure Evans and MacDonald won't mind?" he mumbled.

"They won't. It's not like I will make you three to be best chums from now on. I know you don't get along with Lily very well, but she's not a bad person. She's the best, actually. Sometimes she just…."

"Overreacts?" Sirius suggested when Cassiopeia looked for the right expression.

"A bit." She admitted. "But she doesn't mean it."

"Ok, then." Sirius shrugged and shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes. It was such a typical gesture for him that Cassiopeia couldn't help but smile, for real this time. After several weeks, she could see the shadow of the old Sirius.

As agreed, Sirius was sitting next to Cassiopeia not only during the DADA but for all of the classes they had together, including the History of Magic, which was their last class. From the other side, Cass was sitting next to Lily, whose other side was occupied by Mary. Sirius didn't even mind he wasn't sitting in the corner as always, since the girls always picked the seats in the third row. But for the first time, he was at least close to having fun. The only down side to sitting next to the girls was the fact that they were actually paying attention and taking notes, which was something Sirius couldn't understand. Therefore, he spent the whole class trying to distract Cassiopeia from the lesson, either by sending her notes constantly or by whispering jokes to almost everything professor Binns said. At first, Cass didn't like being made distracted but after a while, she had to stifle her uncontrollable giggles when Sirius was whispering to her his own version of the Goblin wars. Several times, Lily had to jab her elbow into Cassiopeia's ribs when her giggles were getting to loud. When the class was over and they were shuffling out of the classroom, Lily gave her a scolding look.

"What were you thinking, fooling around with Black the whole time?" Lily told Cassiopeia.

"Fooling around?! Evans, trust me, we weren't fooling around. If we were, you would know but we would probably pick a broom cupboard for that." Sirius answered instead with a smirk, earning a glare from Lily, while Mary laughed. Cass rolled her eyes.

"You, stop with the innuendo." She slapped Sirius' arm before turning to her best friend. "What's the problem, Lily? We were just talking."

"Yeah, during the lesson. He's distracting you from taking any proper notes. You said yourself you need as good results as possible."

"Actually, I have all notes. I can do more things simultaneously." She gave Lily a smile.

"See, Evans? You're underestimating your best friend." Sirius provoked the redhead, who gave him another glare.

"Stay out of it, Black."

"Oh, come on, do you two have to fight all the time?" It was Mary who rolled her eyes this time. She never had any problem with Sirius and sometimes she found his antics funny, though she had never really talked to him either.

"No, actually, I'm leaving the battlefield this time." Sirius said suddenly. "I have something to take care of. See you later, ladies." He said and before any of them could say a word, he left.

"Something to take care of?" Mary repeated.

Lily snorted. "His hard-on, most probably."

"Lily!" Mary gave her an incredulous look without bursting into laughter.

However, Cassiopeia didn't pay them much attention, instead she watched the retreating back of Sirius, knowing what he was about to do and not liking it one bit. But even she had to admit, that although Sirius seemed in much better spirit during the day, sometimes she caught him staring into space when he wasn't distracted by her or her friends. He was nowhere near to normal, whether concerning his depression because of his friends or his drug addiction.


	13. Chapter 13

About a week later, Cass sighed as she stared tiredly into her DADA textbook. Some time ago, they had started with the nonverbal spells and considering she had problems even with the verbal spells, the outlooks of her final mark from DADA looked rather glum already. She could only thank Merlin that DADA wasn't required for the application for the Healer apprenticeship.

Next to her, Mary finished her essay for the same class with a final flourish and blew the stray strands of her hair away from her face.

"Finally, it would be a shame to spend the last nice day of the year on this." she commented as she packed away her own textbook.

"Mary? Could I take a look?" Cassiopeia asked and pointed at her friend's essay.

"Sure." Mary said kindly and handed Cass the parchment. She then looked at Cass' unfinished essay and shook her head. "You know, I know that you suck at the Defence in practice, but writing an essay about it is not that difficult." she said. Cassiopeia didn't even roll her eyes at Mary's bluntness; she was already used to it. She merely shrugged.

"I know. I just can't really grasp this part." she pointed at a paragraph in her textbook. "You explain it much better." she said after reading Mary's essay.

Just as Mary put her finished essay into her bag, Lily entered the Common room, obviously in a good mood. She had just spent the hour with other prefects, apparently talking about the patrol schedule.

"Hi." she smiled at her friends and sat down next to Cassiopeia.

"Hi. How was the meeting?" Mary asked as she relaxed in her armchair.

"Good. A bit of an argument with the Slytherins, nothing new." she shrugged with a smile that, however, froze when she glanced at Cass' sad attempts for the essay. She sighed. "Cass, maybe it's time Mary and I started tutoring you again." she suggested kindly and Cass closed her eyes in embarrassment. Of course, both Lily and Mary may be good at DADA but both of them had weak subjects as well. Mary was horrible at Ancient Runes and although Lily excelled at Charms, Transfiguration was sometimes a real challenge for the redheaded witch. But none of the girls took their fails lightly; there was the time when Mary had thrown her Runes textbook out of the window of their dormitory in anger, and once in their fifth year, Lily had broken down crying right during their Transfiguration lesson when the rabbit she had been supposed to transfigure ended up headless. And Cassiopeia's failures during DADA often brought the whole class into fits of laughter.

"I guess." she mumbled.

"You know what?" Lily suddenly said with determination and closed Cassiopeia's textbook. "I think you've had enough of this for today. Let's go outside, the weather is quite nice." the redhead suggested and Cass gave her a grateful look.

"That's the best idea I've heard today." Mary joined, sounding relieved they would get outside for a while. "Let's go." she said, ushering both of her friends into their dormitory to get their coats. Cass had just a second to grab her book and parchment before Mary dragged her upstairs.

The girls were right; it was a beautiful day considering it was the autumn already. But the sun was shining and although the air was a bit chilly, it was nothing coats and light scarves couldn't fix. The sky was icy blue and the air felt fresh. The ground was covered by bright red and yellow leaves and the trees in the Forbidden Forrest were so colorful it was almost hurting one's eyes. Immediately, the schoolwork was forgotten and the girls chatted happily as they were passing through the yard. Obviously, they weren't the only ones to have the idea to spend the day outside; there was quite a few students sitting outside, either studying or just chatting. Even the Gryffindor boys from their year were present; as always, James Potter was fooling around with the Snitch while he was laughing at something with Remus Lupin. And of course, Cassiopeia noticed that Sirius was missing again. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on this fact, since she heard her name being said behind her.

"Cassiopeia?" the deep voice asked and all three girls stopped in their tracks. Of course, she knew the owner of the voice even before she turned around.

"Ian? Uhm, hi." she smiled feebly since she wasn't quite sure what her reaction at seeing her boyfriend after such a long time should be. They hadn't talked since the incident and she wasn't even sure if calling him her boyfriend was still the right term.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, taking hold of her arm and leading her a bit away from her friends. Cass only managed to shoot an apologetic look towards Lily and Mary.

"I- I haven't seen you for a while." she said, if only because she didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Really, I am, Cass." he said, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. He had let it grow a bit longer and his fringe was falling into his eyes.

"You're sorry. For what exactly?" Cass asked. Truthfully, she was at a loss at what to say. She didn't want to sound angry at their first meeting after such a long time. And she didn't want to drive him away because if he was still continuing with the drugs, than he needed as much help as Sirius Black did.

"For everything, I guess. For treating you the way I did. I didn't mean to act so harshly the last time. And for not coming to talk to you sooner. I guess I chickened out." he said awkwardly and Cass arched her eyebrows.

"You did?" she asked, not quite believing that the always so outgoing person would be afraid to talk to her. Ian was anything but shy.

"Yeah. I don't want to lose you and I was afraid you would kick my arse, which I would definitely deserve, by the way. I was being a jerk. Can you forgive me?" he asked, flashing her a small smile and puppy eyes.

"I don't know." she bit her lip to hide her smile, knowing she would, of course, forgive him.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. How about a date tomorrow?" he suggested and Cass had to admit she gave him a coy smile.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Say, at seven? Our spot?" he suggested and Cass nodded.

"Alright." she agreed and grinned at him. Truthfully, she was glad their situation seemed to resolve after so many days of uncertainty. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I, sweetheart." he flashed her another smile and after a second of hesitation he kissed her for the first time in many weeks.

"I have to go." Cassiopeia said after they broke the kiss, her cheeks reddening a bit.

"Yeah, your friends are waiting." Ian said and with a wink he headed back to his group of friends with the usual spring in his step. Sighing, Cassiopeia joined Lily and Mary, who were waiting patiently for her, talking so that it didn't seem like they were snooping but still, Cass knew they were checking them the whole time.

"Can we go?" she smiled at her friends and when both of them nodded, she headed towards the school grounds.

"So…" Lily started hesitantly after a while. "You and Ian seem to have patched things up."

"Well, yes, it seems so. Finally, at least." Cass said happily.

"Then you could finally tell us what happened between you two." Mary said and Cass could see Lily give the other witch a warning look. Truthfully, she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about the fight any more than before but it seemed unfair towards her friends. They had always told everything to each other. Therefore, she decided to tell them what had happened a few weeks ago.

"What!" Lily exclaimed when Cass told them about the whole incident as they walked over the grounds so no one could hear their conversation.

"You're joking!" Mary joined, horrified.

"Cass, you should have reported him immediately, not forgive him and date him again!" Lily continued. "He was being aggressive and don't let me even begin on the drug addiction! This is a serious stuff-"

"I know!" Cassiopeia interrupted her. "Believe me, I know that."

"Then why don't you-"

"And do you think it would help in any way?! He needs help, not getting into even more trouble!"

"You're not helping him by not reporting him. You're just letting him continue, Cass."

"Oh come on, why couldn't I help him myself?" Cassiopeia tried to reason with her friends. "He needs someone to make him realize first and then support him on the way."

"Cass, we both love you and think you are brilliant, but Lily's right. How can you be so sure you can be the one to help him? Don't you think it's quite a heavy burden? He needs professional help."

"Yes, but someone needs to make him find that help first."

"And do you think it will work out? Because his first reaction to your helping didn't seem so positive." Lily said and Cass sighed angrily. It was too easy for the two of them to talk when they weren't emotionally involved.

"I have to try, alright? And I don't want to talk about this anymore." she bit back and since both of her friends could see Cass was angry, they let the matter pass, although Cass couldn't see them change worried looks.

"You know what? How about we go see Hagrid?" Mary suggested, trying to change the topic since there was still tension between the three witches. Cassiopeia gave her a grateful look.

"That's a brilliant idea." she said and Lily agreed, therefore they headed towards the gamekeeper's cottage. They knocked on the door but no one was responding.

"Perhaps he's working somewhere on the grounds." Lily suggested when it was clear there was no one inside. But then, they heard barking and a huge gray dog ran from the back garden, happily running around the three girls.

"Fuzzy!" Mary squealed upon seeing the dog and hugged the huge beast. After giving Mary's face a few licks, the dog greeted Cass and Lily in the same way before leading them around the cottage. There, they found his owner.

"Hello, Hagrid." Lily greeted him happily. The half-giant, who had been taking care of the pumpkin garden, straightened up when he noticed his guests and his face broke into a wide smile.

"'ello! If it ain't my favourite ladies!" Hagrid said happily and all three girls smiled brightly at their friend.

"How are you, Hagrid?" Cass asked, already forgetting the argument with her friends.

"Ah, well enough, Cassiopeia. Do ye three want to go inside fer a cup o' tea?" he offered and all three girls agreed, though they knew they would have to suffer through Hagrid's mediocre cooking skills. Once inside Hagrid's hut, the girls shrugged off their coats and scarves and settled down around the table while Fuzzy curled up at their feet.

"I can only offer ye a few muffins with the tea, I'm afraid." Hagrid said as he put the kettle on the fire and the three witches assured him it was fine.

"Have you had a visit, Hagrid?" Lily asked when she noticed two empty mugs on the table in front of them.

"Aye. Young Sirius visited me this afternoon." the giant said and then he shook his head. "Didn't look well, that boy. All pale an' skinny. And sad, if ye ask me. Doesn't seem right to seem 'im this way after all that mischief he 'ad caused with James Potter." Hagrid commented as he served tea.

"Cass talked him into spending some time with us." Mary said. "So he wouldn't be alone all the time."

"And right ye are." Hagrid agreed. "He shouldn't be this lonely. I don't know what 'appened between the lads but none of them are the same anymore." Hagrid shook his head sadly. Cass sighed. She knew exactly what was happening with the boy but she couldn't possibly tell. But the fact that even Hagrid noticed something was up with Sirius was not reassuring.

The girls were talking to Hagrid for a few hours while drinking tea and apart from the conversation about Sirius Black, it was a nice afternoon. Of course, they all had to pretend to eat the muffins but since they were so hard they would have broken their teeth on them, they had to hide the cakes away so Hagrid wouldn't notice.

"So, were those the pumpkins for the Halloween feast?" Lily asked, pointing her thumb in the direction of Hagrid's garden.

"Aye. They're almost ready. And a nice few of them, this year. Come on, ye can take a look." Hagrid said and with that, he lead them through the back garden to show them the pumpkins. And the girls had to admit, they were huge. They couldn't wait to see them floating above the Great Hall during the Halloween feast.

"They're great, Hagrid." Mary agreed with the giant.

"Hagrid? What's in the cages over there?" Cass asked when she noticed wooden boxes with cages right next to Hagrid's hut.

"The ferrets' cages. 'ad to move them 'ere, there was some beast feasting on them." he explained and the girls curiously approached the cages. Sure enough, in the cages there was a great number of ferrets, differing in colour and age. Some of them were curiously sniffing at the door upon seeing them, while others were sleeping as if there was no disturbance. The girls were looking at them with mixed feelings. The animals were cute but they knew Hagrid didn't have them for pets.

"Oh, look here! There's a little one!" Lily exclaimed at one of the cages.

"Aye, the last young one left. 'is mother died yesterday." Hagrid informed them.

"Poor baby! What will happen with him?" Lily asked but even before Hagrid answered, Cass had the feeling they wouldn't like the answer.

"Why, I feet 'im to the 'ippogryffs, of course." Hagrid looked at her as if Lily had two heads. But the girls looked at him in astonishment.

"What?!" Lily gasped and Hagrid shrugged.

"That's what they're fer."

"But he's a baby! You can't feed a baby to those…beasts!" Mary said, while Lily looked affronted.

"'E won't survive without 'is mother anyway, lass." The giant commented. Lily seemed to be suppressing tears, while Cassiopeia looked away from the ferrets. Sure, she had guessed what their fate was, but it was hard to hear it from someone else.

"Could anything be done to save him?" she asked Hagrid, who sighed.

"Aye, but it would be too much work fer nothing. 'e might not survive anyway and even then 'e would become one of the meals for other animals. It's not worth it, lass." Hagrid said, putting his huge hand on Lily's shoulder.

"And couldn't you…couldn't we keep him, Hagrid?" Mary asked then.

"I'd give 'im to ye, girls, but ye know it's against the school rules." he said and Mary bit her lip.

"To hell with the rules. We could hide him in our room." Lily said suddenly, gaining two astonished looks from her friends. Sure, they knew Lily had temper but this was not something they heard her say very often. "Please, Hagrid, just tell us what to do." she pleaded with the giant.

"Ye girls are gonna get in trouble fer this." he sighed.

Half an hour later, the girls were making their way back to the castle, taking turns in carrying the tiny ferret wrapped in a blanket, so it wouldn't get cold. The small animal was sniffing at them with curiosity.

"What are we going to name him?" Cassiopeia asked as the small critter licked her wrist.

"Please, not anything too weird or, no offence, star-related." Mary said and Cass chuckled.

"Do you mean star as in constellation, or star as a celebrity?" she looked at her friend, who rolled her eyes.

"Constellation, of course. Just look at the poor creature, would you want to call him Aries, for example?" Mary said and took the animal from Cassiopeia's hands to carry him for a while. "You wouldn't want to be called anything like this, would you?" she babbled to the critter in her hands.

"But maybe we could name him after some celebrity. Who do we like?" Lily suggested and it was Cass' turn to roll her eyes.

"We're not naming him Ringo." she deadpanned and Mary chuckled as Lily huffed.

"I wasn't about to name him Ringo. Although it wouldn't be such a bad name. What else do you suggest? And we're not calling him Mick either." Lily warned her and Cass rolled her eyes.

"And you tell everyone that you actually know me." she said in mock-annoyance.

"How about Bob?" Mary interjected.

"Bob?" Lily looked at her questioningly.

"You know, as in-"

"Bob Dylan" Cass finished for Mary. "I say we give him the full name. How original is it to have a ferret named Bob Dylan?"

"Bob Dylan it is." Lily nodded, taking the ferret from Mary for a while.

Once in the castle, Cass hid him in the pocket of her coat and they smuggled the animal into their dorm. Luckily, Hestia and Alice were not in there, though the girls weren't naïve enough to think they could hide the ferret from them. They would have to talk their roommates into keeping the animal there and not saying anything. But at least they had more time to accommodate the ferret in the room. Lily immediately found a small basket and Mary sacrificed one of her sweatshirts to put inside so the ferret would stay warm.

"Hagrid said we need to feed him with milk every few hours." Lily reminded them.

"So, one of us better go to the kitchens for some milk." Mary said resolutely.

"I'll go." Cass offered. "In the meantime, the two of you can figure out how to feed it to him and talk Hestia and Alice into this." she said and put on her shoes again.

The walk to the kitchens wasn't a short one but since it was almost curfew, the corridors were almost empty and Cassiopeia managed to make it rather quickly. Luckily, the girls knew where the kitchens were and how to get inside, they had found out in their fourth year by accident. Once they had been walking into the Dungeons and Mary's shoelace was undone, so she had leaned against the wall to tie it, without noticing the painting there. And as she had touched the pear in the painting, it had suddenly transformed into a door handle, thus letting the girls into the kitchens. Needless to say, they had made use of it quite a few times, especially when they studied late and missed dinner.

The elves were very eager to help and they promised Cassiopeia that someone would deliver a whole bottle of milk into their dorm right away. They also offered her some cookies and afterwards, she was on her way back into the Gryffindor tower. However, as she walked through the empty corridors, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. There was an alcove with a window in the third floor corridor and a lone person was sitting there, motionless. As she looked at the person closer, her breath caught in her throat.

"Sirius?" she asked when she recognized her friend. He was looking outside into the darkness with a strange dark smile and it seemed he didn't hear her, for he didn't even move. "Sirius." she tried again but he didn't react at all. Finally, she made her way towards him and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Sirius!"

Only then, he slowly looked at her, the smile still on his face and Cassiopeia's heart sank when she noticed his bloodshot eyes with unnaturally small pupils.

"Hey." he mumbled. "What you- what you're doin' here?" he asked quietly, slurring the words. And not even for a while did Cass think he was only drunk.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? It's almost curfew." she said, rather pointlessly. Sirius only moaned.

"Ugh, stop shouting." he mumbled, hiding his face away from her. It seemed he was falling asleep.

"Sirius, come on, you can't stay here." she tried to coax him and touched his arm but he feebly swatted her hand away.

"Why not?" he smiled at her. "It's nice in here."

Cass rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it won't be when Filch or McGonagall find you here like this. Come on, get up." she said, pulling him up onto his feet. Surprisingly to her, he could stand just fine, so she grabbed his arm and let him towards the Gryffindor tower. Needless to say, the trip to the dorms didn't go without accidents. They had to walk really slowly, since Sirius couldn't catch his breath after a while. Several times, he tried to go a different direction, just for the heck of it. And although he could walk, his orientation was rather messed up and several times, he tripped and stumbled. Once Cass didn't manage to catch him on time and therefore Sirius' face was marked with a few nasty scratches. Afterwards, she decided not to take a chance and just wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked him into the Gryffindor tower. She had to literally dragged him into the boy's dormitory; a task which was rather difficult due to the fact that Sirius towered over her and was quite heavy.

Finally, she managed to find his dormitory and banged on the door impatiently. Sirius was beginning to fall asleep again and he was getting heavier. After a minute, the door was opened by Remus Lupin. Upon seeing the pair, Remus' jaw fell to the floor, and his two friends were no better. All the three boys were staring as Cassiopeia dragged Sirius into the room.

"Which bed is his?" she asked, already getting annoyed with all four of them. James Potter only mutely pointed at the bed nearest to the window without even taking his eyes of them. Therefore, Cassiopeia managed to drag the motionless boy to his bed and dropped him there rather unceremoniously. "Thanks for the help, by the way." she gave the three of them a withering look. Figures, three boys in the room and they let her drag Sirius all the way there.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked and came to stand next to Sirius' bed.

"Why would you even care, Remus?" she asked without even looking at him while taking off Sirius' shoes, she healed the scratches on his face with a few simple waves of her wand and then she threw the covers over him, leaving him sleep it off. Remus just exchanged looks with James and both of them shrugged, settling on their respective beds. At that, Cassiopeia just rolled her eyes at them and left the room in a hurry. She couldn't wait to be back at her dorm.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked when Cassiopeia just about ran into the dorm.

"I took a little detour." she said cryptically as she kicked off her shoes and immediately joined the girls, who were (together with Alice) all sitting around the small basket with Bob. "Has he drunk anything?"

"Mary has transfigured a bottle for him. He's eating just fine." Lily smiled.

"How's he doing?" Hestia, who had just came out of the bathroom, asked curiously. Obviously, Mary and Lily had managed to convince the girls to let the ferret stay and judging by Hestia's smile when she looked at the animal, they hadn't had much work with it.

"He seems ok, now. I think he likes it here." Mary commented.

"But we should get some things for him. Like bowl and other things for when he gets bigger." Cass said and the girls nodded.

"We should head to bed. We have potions in the morning." Lily said.

Before Cass fell asleep, she couldn't help but think about the whole incident with Sirius. She knew it was his way to cope with everything but it still filled with incredible sadness to see him like this. She wandered if he would remember the encounter the next day but no matter what, she decided to confront him about it once again.


End file.
